Across the World I Will Follow
by Shadow Knight Of Oblivion
Summary: A Shadow Looms Over Ed Elric And Winry Rockbell Rumors Of War, And Their Now Broken Love Lead To A Journey, That Will Change Their Lives Forever. Love Always Finds A Way Even Through The Darkness. Sometimes The Things That Break Us Only Make Us Stronger.
1. Prologue

**Across the World I Will Follow:**

**A Fullmetal Alchemist Story**

**Pro****logue: A Stormy Night**

_It was a cold dark night, the moon was full and the sounds of night were abounding upon the limitless skies. A deep roaring thunder sounded from somewhere afar. Flashes of lights were seen across the horizons and through the trees. Dark clouds slowly marched their way across the ebony colored sky. They creepily floated over the moon and made an eerie mist just above the ground as it began to rain. A young man about 5'6" stood in a black trench coat with a strange symbol emblazoned in white upon his back. His hair was pulled back in a long braid;__ his reddish blonde hair__ sparkled in the half moonlight and the light drizzle which were the beginnings of a tremendous storm. In his hands was a piece of parchment, and slight cries could be heard from the man. He stared at the note a moment longer and then held it to his chest__ his brown eyes glistened with a hint of gold in the moonlight. Tears and rain streaked his sullen face. _

_He tilted his head downward and then ripped it backwards sending his arms outward and screaming into the night. Thunder boomed and lightning streaked the skies. He fell to the ground and his hands pulled upon the ground below him. He looked at the note one minute longer then placed it in his coat. He looked at the sky as a great red bolt streaked across the sky. He stood up leaning on his left leg. His right arm clanged against it and a scraping sound emitted from the impact point. He stood to full height and looked into the disappearing moon just as the storm began. _

_He trudged along the dusty and beaten road to the top of a hill. All around him he was surrounded by grave stones. He walked among the dead acting as if he knew where he was going but not looking to see where he was heading. The light sparkled in the darkness making the world glisten for seconds at a time.__ The taller tombstones making great reaching shadows that would send shivers down a normal mans spines and make children shriek in terror. Yet he continued along his way. Then he stopped in front of one and stood there for a moment staring at it. Then a great clang of sound erupted from the skies and a flash of lightning streaked the sky lighting the tombstone. It read:_

_**Trisha **__**Elric**___

_**Loving Mother, Provider, Abandoned, But Never To Be Forgotten**_

_He just hovered there for a few moments before he leaned down on one knee and placed his hand on the stone. He muttered. "Mother,"___

_The pouring rain created a constant pitter patter that sounded throughout the graveyard as the boy stared at his mother's grave. The thunder's loud roars covered up the approaching footsteps of another. The figure was large and a loud hollow pitter patter sound came from its direction. It slowly stepped towards the young man. But then the young man noticed something was amiss. He stopped moving as the figure stood behind him. Lightning flashed and it was seen to be a suit of armor._

_The blonde stood up and muttered one word."Fool." He clapped his hands and a fizzling sound came from the air as the water was heated by the great reaction at his fingertips. From his right hand a blade came and he turned to face his opponent. They silently stood facing each other. Sparks flew from each other as their gazes met in the middle. _

_The blonde boy waits for a moment as the moon peeks through and the rain continues. A few moments passed as a tense contest of wits continued among the figures.__ The light slowly subsided and a final bolt of lightning struck and all went silent and all was dark. A few moments passed and the armor backed into a tree._

_He silently stood under the broken limbs of the tree. Then a rustling noise whispered above him. He looked up and at that second the center of the storm rolled over and a great thunder ignited the night sky with a masterful flash of lightning, and from the tree fell the boy blade outstretched._

_His blade met the hands of the giant. He caught it with a seconds notice and began to spin him through the air. He then tossed him out into the night. He fell to the ground back first into a tombstone and it smashed under the resounding force of the throw. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran towards the monster. He yelled out and stabbed his arm towards him. Once again the armor caught it but the young master was too quick and kicked away the giant's hand with his left leg. A metallic noise sounded above the pouring rain. _

_The boy then jumped forward and began throwing punches one after another hitting his wary opponent who blocked each hit masterfully. They fought ferociously feeding each other's rage. The young boy jumped up into the air as his attacker slammed his fist into the ground. He grabbed a hold of the tree branch and spun quickly around and onto the top of his attacker kicking him down to the ground. __Yet again though the monstrous titan rushed out and kicked the blonde in the face a loud crack sounded and a few drops of red dribbled from his mouth. He fell to the ground. He __lay__ there for a few moments, and his attacker the same. Deep breathing could be heard from the two._

_The boy slowly stood up, but he faltered for a moment then stood hunched over. His heavy raspy breathing was cold and heartless. He wiped away the blood and sighed then stood in his fighting stance waiting for his opponent to stand. He scoffed, "That all you got." And in the quick moonlight his hair over his eyes you could see the smirk on his face. It would leave a normal man dumbstruck seeing a man of his size coming back for more._

_The suit__ of armor__ began to laugh, and he stood up and stared at him for a moment. "As unwilling to give up as ever__.."__ He put his fists out ready for a fight. "I love it when you won't fall easily." The rain continued to bounce of the two. The slight moonlight making the drops of rain glistens like stars among the Earth.__ Then they both made their move._

_The suit ran forward towards his blonde advisory. The boy laughed and then darted forward. They drew closer to each other but as the fist of the suit went out to the boy. He smirked as the eye slits caught his gaze. He jumped and spun off to his right, and landed on the head of a fallen angel on the top of a grave. He stood there for a moment hunched over looking down upon his foe. The suit grimaced as he stood in __front of his enemy. He turned towards the tombstone and began to run forwards. Blondie laughed and then spoke. "Still falling for," he jumped with his left foot outstretched and he soared towards him", __The__ same old traps!" His foot met with the helmet of the armor. It fell off and inside the suit…was nothing. _

_He landed and gazed at the suit. He laughed as he saw the suit turn and bend down to pick up its head. "Your right," it said as it was tightening it onto his body," I always did fall for that one didn't __I__ brother."_

_They both laughed as they stared at each other. The blonde stood there for a moment next to their mothers grave then he looked back at him,"Al, What are you doing here?"_

_He walked close to him and then sat down."Ed, I was worried about you, you were still out here when the storm came I began to think you ran off."_

_Ed looked away from his brother. He bowed his head and then looked up as the sky began to clear. "You were almost correct." He put his hand into his coat and pulled out the parchment and showed it to him._

_Al took it and read it quickly. A quiet sob sounded from him. "No __No__ she, She can't be…"_

_His brother bent down next to him and put his arm on his shoulder, and looked out into the moon. "I know she can't, but I know she is. Al," He looked away trying not to cry. His eyes were bloodshot. His hair a tangled mess around his head he wiped it away and put it behind his ears. "Al, Winry, __she's run__ off." Al then could contain it no more. He slowly then quickly let out his tearful cries. Ed he sat down next to his brother and patted the back of his cursed prison.__" I__ know Al, I'm sad too." A dreaded tear fell from his eye and he screamed out into the air. "WINRY!" one final thunder sounded and then the rain stopped and the clouds left the skies a testament to never to give up._


	2. When will you be home agian?

**Across The World I Will Follow:**

**Chapter 1:**** When will you be home again?**

It was just a little before noon; Edward was still lying with his head against Alphonse's solid torso. The sun was high in the sky and its rays radiated upon the pleasant Earth. The birds chirped in the trees flying around doing their daily hunting, but today was not a cheerful day. Ed slowly gained consciousness. He stretched and his mouth opened wide. His hair a mess he quickly tied it back into his braid which was below his shoulders in length. He stood up then kicked Al in the butt. "Get up you lazy pile of bolts!"

Al moaned then his "eyes" opened and he slowly groped at the tree to stand up. After he stood he looked down at his brother. "So brother, we need to go tell,"

Ed cut him off in midstream and turned away."I know."

Ed stuck his hands in the pockets. He stared across the farmlands of his hometown watching the others work for the harvest. He looked towards a two story house that from where he stood had glinting of silver all across the yard. He sighed and turned back to al. "Al," he looked away. "Wait I'll tell you later." He then turned and walked towards the heavily beaten road and walked towards. Ms. Rockbell's home, Winry's home a place he may never be able to return to again.

Al sighed. He began to think, "Something else is bothering him other than Winry running away." He then decided to not worry about it and followed quickly in suit. The two walked down the road. The people of their village waved and yelled salutations to the Elric brothers who recently returned from their search for the ever elusive Philosophers stone. "Ed?"

Ed glanced over at him and continued to walk. "Yeah Al?"

Al turned towards him his large body towering over Edward; he looked at the side of his face trying to catch just a quick glance of his golden brown eyes. "Do you think we'll ever find the Stone?"

Ed winced at the word. He had totally forgotten about the stone after last night's dilemma. He sighed and looked at him and faked a smile. "I don't know Al. We've got bigger and more important things to worry about."

Al nodded and turned forward to continue on their walk to the Rockbell's residence. He thought over many things. His mind racing faster than the paces he took towards Granny Rockbell's home. "Why would Winry run away like this?" he accidently spoke out loud.

Ed stopped. His hands clenched tears falling from his eyes. His face began to turn red. It was almost as if someone had called him short, and yet it was worse. He was standing next to a fence and he punched it with his right hand shattering it into pieces. The splinters falling to the ground and landing in a wide range. He spoke through his sobs and raging."I don't know Al." he turned and his face was more sullen than the night before. His eyes had become beat red, and his normally powerful golden brown eyes were a dull hazelnut. "I Just Don't KNOW!"

Ed began to breathe heavily. Al was pushed back in shock at his reaction to the question. Al put his hand out and placed it upon his shoulder. "Ed its o.."

Ed quickly smacked his hand away, and he turned and looked him in the eye. Rage deep within his eyes. "AL YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING! IT'S NOT OKAY! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO AWAY! I'M GOING TO DO THIS ON MY OWN!" Ed looked at Al who was in awe at his brother.

"But Ed," his voice sounded sad and confused.

"DON'T BUT ED ME! I MEAN IT! STAY HERE DAMNIT, AND DON'T FOLLOW ME!" Ed began to bawl and he ran off down the road crying more and more as he neared the Rockbell's.

Al stood stunned at his normally strong willed brother. "Brother." Al walked away into the prairie lands.

Ed continued to run towards the house, but before he reached it he fell to the ground. His veins pulsating in his head, his neatly knotted braid in shambles, he pounded on the ground punching it with more force each time that after a few moments a slight hole had appeared in it. He continued to bawl his rage and sorrow matched he couldn't control himself. He lifted his head and screamed. He collapsed completely on the ground sobbing into his arms.

Al walked away he turned back and went to another hill just a little ways away from the graveyard. On it was a pile of rubble. He sobbed, and he looked down into it. It was the rubble of their house. Then Al heard Ed scream. He looked back but then fell to the ground crying. "Brother, you know you can't do this on your own." He yelled too but not quite as loud. "WINRY COME BACK!"

Ed had finally composed himself; he quickly fixed his hair and wiped himself down fixing his coat. He then turned back to his destination. His eyes were glistening with the tears he had lost. He wiped his eyes, and then continued to his fate.

He reached the house and the dog Den barked a welcoming yelp towards him as Ed stepped inside. Granny Rockbell was a short old lady she had grey hair tied in a bun and around her waist an apron with wrenches and other mechanical parts needed for the Construction of automail, and in her hand was a pipe. She turned and looked at him, "Well the prodigal Son returns,"

"Well I can guess Winry was with you then?"

Ed looked away. He pulled out the letter, and he began to read.

_Dear Edward, Al, and Granny_

_I know this may seem quick and rushed. My heart is no longer in this place. Since Ed and Al left, all that __their__ was__ here for me to do was to be the backup girl, the mechanic you turned too when you needed a fix. I know I'm probably being a selfish girl but I don't care. I'm miserable where I was and so __I'm probably miserable where I'm at right now. I could not stand not being able to do anything but help you when you were broken. I left without a word and I want it to stay that way. I've left and I've changed my name, I'm far away, and you will never find me. Don't even try…__Ed)….I'm done I've had it with my life. For all you know I'm dead right __now,__ or I could've been raped or sold into slavery in __Ishbal__ or something. Ed just __do__ me a favor and leave me alone. Granny I love you and I'm sorry for having to leave you like this. __Al, keep Ed out of trouble maybe someday I can see you again, but things are just not right, right now, so I must go away, Far away. _

_I love you all,_

_Now and forever…_

_Winry Rockbell_

Granny Rockbell was horror struck. You could see in her eyes the fear for the safety of her granddaughter. Her eyes were tearing and her mouth was twitching. She looked at Ed. "Why?"

Ed looked down "I don't know." The note clenched in his hands his face turning read again. He caught her eyes.", But I promise you, I will find her, and I will bring her home." He turned and looked out the window he spoke more confidently words flowing more freely from his dry lips. His eyes were glistening again in the sun their golden glow returning his hair tied back neatly once again; he was the Fullmetal Alchemist once more. "I'll start in Central. I'll see if anyone in the military has found anything if not from there I'll go to Ishbal, and from there wherever the wind takes me."

He turned around and handed her the letter. He gave her a slight hug then walked out.

"Ed when will you come back?"

Ed stopped and stood still he turned back a determined look was in his eyes." I won't come back until I've found her." He turned around and walked away from his only home he had. He was turning his back on it. He was moving forward in this game.

_Who cares about the damn Philosophers __Stone.__ I'll stay like this forever if I have too._

He walked off into the horizon the setting sun engulfing him and away behind him a tall figure could be seen standing on a hill. Alphonse watched as his brother went away."When will you be home again?"


	3. Girl In The Big City

**Disclaimer-Sorry folks I forgot to put the fact that I don't own ****Coke,**** Or ****Fma**** or any of the characters names and or places in this story…**

**Across the World I will Follow**

**Chapter 2: ****Girl in the Big City**

The skies were overcast, and it was little after noon in the middle of October. The streets of Central were congested with traffic and pedestrians. Among them were many bums, prostitutes, lay abouts, and just plain old dunces of human society. One girl though was different than the rest; she had an air around her that was different. She was walking the streets with a hood over her head, she didn't act like she was going anywhere at all. She was wrapped in a grey poncho the hood on over her head, it stopped just below her waste and you could see her knee length black skirt underneath it.

The streets of Central were cold and desolate especially in the slums, but the girl didn't care. She turned when she reached a building that said. "Tenant House" it was a tall broken building. Shutters were hanging from the bolts on the windows and clotheslines dotted the alleys to the right and left of it. She quickly jumped the steps leading to the door to enter the building. She slid inside and away from the bustling life of the lower city.

The building inside was even worse off. All around garbage and rubble was spread across the floor. She walked towards the back of the building and a short chubby man with red hair waved." Ello' Miss. Romero, How are you today Betty?"

Miss. Romero didn't answer but nodded and walked to the stairs and began her ascent. Tiny sobs could be heard from her as she quickly made her way up the flights of stairs. After a few moments of heavy running she stopped on the 24th floor and turned left. She walked down this hallway for a little while longer until she came to a door.** 205 **was emblazoned upon it and she fiddled with a key chain and pulled out a small key and placed it in the lock and opened the door quickly. Once inside she immediately shut the door and began locking all of her deadbolts and making sure it was secure. After those moments of frantic movement she walked into her home.

It was a simple home. All around clothes were scattered and bits and pieces of old meals were left on the counters. The carpet was a light green color and the walls a faded lavender. He bed was in the corner near the window. It was a small twin size mattress with green and white polka dotted sheets. In The back of the house near her bathroom was her dresser and on it were pictures. One of the pictures was of her and two other boys, one a blonde and the other a dirty blonde. A few more were like this and one of them in the middle was a picture of her and the blonde boy alone. These pictures were of her life, her past life, as Winry Rockbell.

She pulled of her poncho and her hair could be seen for the first time. It was shoulder length red hair. She had had it redone after she left to throw anyone of her track. On her journey from her home to Central she changed her name to Betty Lynn Romero. She flipped her hair and streaked her hands through it. Then she wiped her shirt which was a deep indigo color with a collar. She went into her kitchen and looked in the refrigerator inside was some left over take out from China O-Mina, Burger Shack, and many other corny restraints throughout Central. She bent down and opened a drawer and pulled out a can of Coke and opened it. She shut the door and walked back into her bedroom/living room area. She sat down on her bed and stroked the rim of the can. She sat their staring at the middle picture then she began to hear voices and saw something that she will never be able to forget.

_It was a bright __August__ evening. Winry Rockbell was in an elegant purple dress that had ruffles just a little below the knee. She had a black shawl wrapped around her shoulders and the shawl had pink flowers weaved into its threads. She was walking to the spot that Ed always went too when he returned from his journey. Ed had called her earlier that evening and asked her to come out. So she got ready and went out to meet with him._

_When she reached the hill __overlooking their whole village she saw the shadow of a young man. He was still wearing his favorite coat. Red emblazoned with a black symbol. She ran to him not giving a care that she was in heels. She ran into him and embraced him. He was not shocked at all and gave back the embrace. She looked up into his eyes."Ed I can't believe your back." She was so happy she was sobbing her long blonde hair had gotten in the way of her face. Ed took his left hand and pushed it out of the way and he placed a tiny kiss upon her forehead._

_"I know Winry it's alright." He stroked her hair as she was sobbing in his arms. She slowly stopped and began playing with his braid._

_"Ed, will you ever give up looking for the __philosophers__ stone?" Winry looked up at him as she said that as her hand continued to toy with the braid._

_Ed looked down at her." I can't just up and quit Winry I made a promise."_

_"Why not Ed?"__ She asked stopping her hands with his braid in the shape of a heart she let out a slight romantic sigh._

_Ed let go of her and stepped away and turned towards the moon."__Just because Winry."_

_"Why?" She was going to get it out of him if she took all night._

_"Winry just because, __A__ damn grease monkey like you would NOT understand!"_

_Winry was shocked it had been years since Ed had blatantly put down her career like that. It was an insult and yet she was very down trodden about it._

_"Well maybe I would've understood if you had let me help you."_

_"Winry, all you can do is __fix__ my damn arm!"__ He continued to look away._

_Winry was on the verge of tears. ", But Ed wouldn't you leave and stay this way for me? Wouldn't you be happy being what you are?"_

_Ed walked over to this weeping willow next to him He stood there for a brief moment then he clapped his hands and transformed his arm into a sword. He quickly took strokes at the tree and on it he wrote._

3.Oct.11.

_"Ed why must you always flash around the date you burned your house down? You can come back you know you can you have a home. Don't you love me?"_

_Ed was about up furious at this point his face was full of anger."WINRY HOW COULD I LOVE A GREASE MONKEY WHO GETS IN THE WAY OF MY PLANS! I NEVER LOVED YOU AND NEVER WILL YOU SHOULD GO CRAWL AWAY AND LEAVE ME BE!" he left her like that and walked away. He didn't even turn to look at her._

_She watched as he walked away, leaving her heartbroken. She fell to the ground no longer caring that her dress was expensive. She __lied__ her head on the ground and began to cry. She moaned and groaned forever almost more than an hour. By the time she was done, her eye makeup was streaked across her face.__ She slowly stood up and wiped her dress down. It was about ten so she decided to turn to home. __Crying all the way._

Winry was crying again in the present a knock on the door sounded and woke her from her daze. She quickly made way for the door. "What is the law of Equivalent Exchange?"

A gruff voice sounded from the other side of the door."How the hell am I supposed to know…I ain't no damn dog of the Military."

Winry quickly unlocked the doors and let in the man. He was a tall black man he stood well above 6ft 7 his arms were large and muscular. He had no shirt on and a pair of Green jeans. "Bet…He's here…He's in central."

Winry turned away and, looked out the window. " I must get out of here." She quickly went and began packing her things grabbing her sheets and her clothes and her pictures. She grabbed everything of importance her money and her Identification.

"Bronze thank you for your help." Winry gave him a quick hug and then wrapped herself in her poncho and ran off down the stairs.


	4. Lady On The Train

**Across the World I will Follow**

**Chapter 3****The**** Lady On The Train**

It had been about two weeks since Ed found Winry's letter. He had walked for about a week through the country side sulking over his brash behavior as of late. His temper had grown recently maybe from all the extra work he was putting in on trying to get the Philosophers stone. After a week walking the country side he finally made it to a train station to get on his way to central.

He straddled his pocket watch, his State Alchemist pocket watch. He held it in his hands as the train pulled from the station. The day in the little town he boarded the train was bright. The trees swaying in the early October breeze, it was only a few days until the anniversary of the day that they left and began searching for the Stone. Ed watched the prairie roll by and on the horizon the sun was peaking over the snowcapped mountain tops.

The train trekked across the prairies it rolled along at a leisurely pace for so long. Ed sat there staring out into the sky as if looking for some celestial answer to his problems. He sighed and opened his watch inside was the same _3.Oct.11_ that had been there since he had gotten the watch. He stared at it then placed it back inside his pocket.

He then rustled through his many pockets and pulled out a picture. He remembered that day very clearly. It was the day he had first kissed Winry. Winry was sitting next to his bedside after an operation to fix his automail. Aunt Pinaco(Sorry guys couldn't remember her name but then I found it this is granny Rockbell for those who didn't know!) had left the room and Ed who was majorly beat up from his previous battles had just woken up. Alphonse was in the room and took a picture of the two as they stared each other down. Alphonse left the room and then Ed had motioned her down for the kiss. They enjoyed it and from that day forward Ed had come home as often as he could to see her.

But now, he had to worry about keeping her alive. He was worried, more than he had ever worried before. His heart was pounding faster and longer than it had ever had before. He had put his wants before the needs of the one he had supposedly loved. Ed sat their cross legged in his seat as the bustle of the train moved around him. His eyes were growing weary and he decided to drift off into slumber.

_"Ed-ward, Ed-ward, Ed-__ward, __Ed-ward,__" a screechy voice sounded from the darkness. Ed looked around he was on a dark street. __Surrounded by nothing but buildings and shadows._

_"Nina? Nina? Is that you?"_

_"Ed-ward, Ed-ward, Ed-ward, Ed-ward," the voice continued to grow in intensity, as if it were getting closer. Ed began to run he looked behind everything. He ran all through the alleys searching for the source of the voice. He cautiously stepped into a darker portion of the alley. He walked deeper into the catacomb. He felt the walls around him closing in. then about half way down the alley, a light was on a dimly lit and ghostlike greenish yellow glow, and standing in the center was something Ed couldn't quite make out."Nina?" _

_He stepped closer towards it,"Ed-ward," continued to sound from it. It was an eerie noise almost like someone scraping their fingernails down a chalk board. Edward took baby steps as he gently neared the creature. Then it let out a sudden scream._

_Ed winced and fell backwards. He landed on his behind and he watched as the figure turned towards him."Ed-ward, Ed-ward, __Wh__----y!" It slowly turne__d into the light. It was a dog a __chimera, "Nina?" Edward asked himself, are you Nina? Then it grew closer to him its four legs slowly inching their ways to the fallen Alchemist. Ed was sweating, droplets of water rolling down his neck and arms. __The chimera continued to screech "Ed-ward, __Wh—__hhyy__!" Then it came right next to his ear. The ears of the animal were long and blonde they reminded him of someone."Why? Did you leave?" Then it rose on its two hind paws. And let out a roaring cry, as it began to fall down upon Edward, but as it came down upon him it disappeared into nothing and all that was left was a lock of hair and then Edward woke up._

Ed screamed as he was shaking in his sleep. "WINRY! NINA! NO!"

"Are you alright, honey are you alright?" a woman was shaking him trying to get him to awake. Ed hopped and he noticed the woman there. She was a plump old lady with a violet sun cap, and her hair graying red hair tied in the back in a bun. She wore a Violet full length dress and had a purple calico handbag." My dear you must have been having a horrible dream, If you would like you can come to my carriage and have some tea with me and we can discuss it, I happen to be a wonderful listener." She smiled at Ed. Ed looked suspicious of her but agreed to the tea.

Ed stood up and grabbed his things. He then followed the woman down three cars to the near back of the train to her private carriage. It was brightly decorated like a day room. The curtains were of course a violet color; she had a table with pink doilies in the corner and a light red sofa. She walked over to her kitchen section and began making tea." My name is Mary Elizabeth Stephanie Michelle Mays, and you are?"

Ed looked at her as she made her tea. "I'm an Alchemist."

She laughed. "Funny coincidence my son and Husband, May they rest in peace were alchemists." She grabbed a tea kettle and two glasses and sat them at the table. While she was pouring them she offered him to sit. "Please my dear sit I won't take no for an answer." Edward nodded politely and sat down and began drinking the tea.

Mary sat down across from him she stared at him for a moment. "So Alchemist, What is your name?" Ed fumbled with the sugar and began to stir his tea. "My name is Fullmetal."

Mary's jaw dropped and she began to talk hyperactively," So you are the famous Edward Elric! I am pleasured to finally meet your acquaintance of such an admired individual of the state! I've heard quite a many things about you from my son before he died at the hands of Scar a few years ago," she seemed to be quit ecstatic at meeting Edward. Ed just sat listening and staring out the window. " so my dear what was it that was bothering you in your sleep?"

"As you know Miss. Mays, Alchemists go through traumatizing experiences in their careers. Deaths, wars, Human transmutation, and the threat of death on one's self, I am no exception, but you could say I've done two wrongs I want to make right I made some promises, and I'm working hard to keep them, but I'm starting to see, some promises may have to be broken." He stood up looked out the window.

"Oh my dear so young and yet so old at the same time it's not always the best thing to grow up too quickly."

Ed turned and looked straight into her eyes, they too were a violet." Yet sometimes the only way to make it through in life is to grow up, no matter what the costs it does to you inside. Sometimes it's the only way." Ed continued to look into her eyes. He sensed something different about her essence. Her aura was strange something he had never felt before but yet it felt, familiar.

She looked back at him and nodded."Sometimes the young can be more wise the elderly." She took a sip of her tea then returned it to the table." Well Fullmetal Elric what do you plan to do? I know your heading to central but I have heard that you are not entirely too fond of the State yourself."

Ed laughed, "No I am not but everything starts in Central, so I'll begin searching here, and move on from there." Ed took one final sip of tea and bowed to her. " I thank you for your kindness but I must return to my seat." He grabbed his things again and walked out the door.

The lady continued to watch him as he walked out. "Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, We will meet again." She smiled and then her form changed. She became a slim young woman, her hair was a shoulder length violet, her eyes violet and she wore a long violet gown. She smiled and then a bright light shined, and she disappeared.


	5. Among the streets of Central

**Across the World I will follow:**

**Chapter 4: Among the streets of Central**

Ed had finally made it to Central. The train rolled into the large train station bustling with activity. There were many State alchemists in the building checking passengers as they boarded and departed from the station. They stood out among the crowd in their blue uniforms. The train finally came to a stop and the people began to leave the locomotive. Edward grabbed his bag and exited the train with everyone else. When they got off the train they were showed to the security booths to check their bags and make sure they weren't smuggling anything into the Capital. Edward was about tenth in line so he only had to wait a few moments. When he got up all he had to do was flash his watch and he was let through. Edward walked through the station looking for Roy. "Damn he's usually here the moment I step foot in central, what the hell is up with this?"

After about an hour Edward gave up waiting and decided that he might as well start walking. So he worked his way through the hustle and bustle of the big city. People on all sides the streets were very crowded and easy to get lost in. Ed thought it would most likely be the best to try to take the back roads. In front of him a tall black man spotted him and ran off in the same direction as Ed was going. Ed noticed this but didn't think anything of it.

Winry was walking the streets now after bronze had told her of Edward's presence in Central. She had known since she arrived that Ed would come to central first off. She was actually quite surprised at his delayed arrival. She blended in with the crowd around her and quickly traipsed her way through the streets of the lower city.

Ed had begun to worry about what he was doing. He had noticed many glared looks at him as he was going through the town. "GO BURN IN HELL YOU DAMN DOG OF THE MILITARY!" yelled an elderly man from a window. Ed ignored him and continued his walk. More insults aroused from the air around him. Catcalls, anger, and hatred sounded all around him. The children running in fear from him, and then a group of men in about their thirties stepped out in front of him.

The three of them were in pretty much the same attire a rangy pair of pants and a torn shirt. One of them had a bat in hand and the other two had chains. "Argh, damn dog of the military among our midst." Spoke the one with the bat.

"Aye, and day' smell o' em' is drivin' me Zanny!" spoke the one to his left flailing his chain harmlessly. And the third just grunted at the other two's insults.

"Gentlemen, Gentlemen please we don't need any of this violence." Edward waved his hands in the air looking innocent.

"Pipe it up pipsqueak!" The bat carrier yelled.

Ed double took that comment. The rage in his eyes grew. He lowered his head and then steam began to blow from his ears. He raised his head and began to glare at them. He clapped his hands," NO ONE CALLS ME A PIPSQUEAK!" His hands glowed and he brought forth his blade. Ed smiled gruesomely and jumped forward.

Winry was walking through the streets she was only 10 blocks from the train station. She kept walking but then she heard screaming among the streets. "A DOG OF THE MILITARY! A DOG OF THE MILITARY!" Winry immediately knew who it was. She began running and saw the fight going on.

Ed jumped forward and took his first shot at the baseball man his face was a glow with frustration and fear as he lifted up his bat and the top half of it fell to the ground. He yelled for the others to do something. The two other goons jumped back and began spinning their chains in the air. Ed saw this quickly and stood in between the two of them. He stood their watching their movements calculating their moment of attack, but he forgot about the other man. He yelled and began running at him. And right as the others began to attack a girl in a grey poncho ran out in the way.

"Stop You idiots! You harm this dog of the military more than you have and he'll go back to the State and bring more down upon us and destroy what little there is left of us!"

The goons watched her and they looked like they were still ready to fight, but they obliged." Your right Bet, Dog," the largest man turned to him." I don't want to see you down here again. If I do I will murder you personally." He walked away with the other two following. The girl in the poncho stood their for a second and then started to walk away.

"Bet!" Ed yelled.

Bet stopped and spoke."What do you want dog!" Ed walked up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder and tried to get her to turn around. "I want to thank you…"

Bet was shocked."Why would a damn scumbag dog of the Military want to thank a skank of the streets? Isn't that what you dogs think of all the woman of the streets? Playthings?!"

Ed looked at her and tried to get her to turn around, but then an old woman stepped out. "Bet, come on dear." She winked at her and gave her, her hand."Come on daughter we must go see your father he has fallen very ill." Bet accepted the hand and was pulled away from Edward.

Edward was shocked but didn't try to get her to stay. He waved goodbye to her back and yelled a one last thank you. She scoffed and the two walked away, and Ed turned to head to the State building.

The two women walked away towards the train station. Winry finally tired with the charade spoke."Who are you?" she asked. The woman looked at her and laughed. "Child I saw the way you were about that boy. He must have something to do with you."

Winry looked at her and bowed her head."Yes, he does, somewhat, but I don't care I'm running away."

The woman looked at her. "Well if you're going to runaway, work your way to Ishbal. Everything goes to Ishbal at one time, from Ishbal leave this place and cross into the middle east into the deserts of Neuruvia."

Winry watched her and was suspicious of her but thought maybe she was right. "Well if you don't mind, I must go." She then began to run towards the station leaving the poor woman behind. She stopped and stared at her a moment right in front of an alley. She stepped into the alley and turned her head. A faint violet glow emitted from her eyes. "It has begun Winry Rockbell." The eyes then glowed brightly then disappeared into the dank darkness of the alley.

Winry finally made it to the train station. She walked to the ticket booth and purchased a ticket to Hiessgart. She walked down the steps and found herself a seat to wait for the train. She grabbed something from her bag. It was a sandwich and she began to eat it. A little girl walked passed her she looked lost and scared. "Hey are you alright?" she asked the girl who was only about 8 years old.

"No no miss, I'm an orphan, and I'm starving." She looks at her. Winry looked down at her sandwich and offered the girl it. The girl took it thankfully and sat down next to her. "What's your name?" She asked her.

"My names Khristie, Khristie Lyanne Turner." She continued to eat the sandwich with a smile on her face. Winry looked at her and felt very sorry for her. "Khristie do you have a home?"

Khristie looked at Winry and she shook her head and started to cry as she continued to eat her sandwich. "Would you like to come with me Khris?" Khris jumped up and nodded. "Yes yes yes!" she clapped her hands. ",but can I ask you what your name is?"

Winry looked at her and then put her hand on her shoulder. "My name is betty but you can call me sissy if you want too." Khris smiled "Okay sissy" and she jumped into her arms and gave Winry a big hug. Winry accepted her embrace and started to cry. _This girl needs me and I need someone to be with me. I'll keep her safe. _She wiped her eyes and then whispered in her ear. "Right now I'm mommy though okay? Till we get to Hiessgart."

Khris nodded and stood up and took her hand. The two walked to the train and got on. The two sat down and Khris leaned her head against Winry and fell asleep. Winry watched her as she slept and stroked her long silver hair. She remembered her bright bluish green eyes as she looked at her the first time. Winry closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window and wrapped Khris in her arms the two strode off into slumber.


	6. I'm going to Ishbal

**Across the World I will follow:**

**Chapter 5: "I'm going to Ishbal"**

Alphonse Elric could be found sulking in the woods around his village on most occasions for the first week after Ed left. Screaming could be heard in the woods along with the sounds of falling trees and fire. No one was brave enough to go out and check on him not wanting to mess with the terrible power of Alphonse Elric. Deep in the woods Alphonse had begun building a house. Alphonse wanted to do something constructive and had begun to build a new house for him an Ed to live in when he returned. He used alchemy on a lot of its construction, but did a lot of it by hand.

But on the 8th day after Ed's departure Alphonse decided he couldn't let him do it on his own. Alphonse went to Pinaco's and left her a note telling of his decision to leave. Alphonse not needing anything grabbed money to get train tickets and left for the Station 20 miles away. "To Ishbal, I'm going to Ishbal." Were the last things in his letter.

Winry and Khristie were still sleeping when they rolled up at the Station near her hometown. The train wouldn't leave for another hour so she told Khris to continue sleeping. Khris nodded and went back to sleep as Winry walked to the food cart to get something for her and Khris. As she walked to the back she looked out the window and her jaw dropped. Standing in front of the conductor was none other than Alphonse. "Oh shit," _at least its Alphonse and not Ed. I was wondering where he was at._ Winry ignored it and flipped her short red hair back and walked to the food car.

She ordered from the clerk 4 hotdogs and some chips and a diet caffeine free coke and a cup of coffee black. She walked back to her car looking to see where Al had sat and when he got back to her seat she found Khris, Talking to Al. "What are you mister?" Khris looked at him.

"Al was rubbing the back of his head. I just like wearing suits of armor. It helps me not get hurt by the bad guys." He laughed and continued to rub his head. Khris knocked on his chest and she screamed. "Owie!" Then Khristie turned and looked and saw Winry. "Sissy! Ooh you brought some yummies!" Winry sat the food down and looked at Al. "So I guess you met my little sister then. May I get your name?"

Winry sat down as Al looked at her. "Why yes, my name is Alphonse. He put his hand out to shake." Winry nodded and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Alphonse my name is Betty, and this you know is Khris." Khris was just sitting over their eating her hotdogs. He green eyes glowing with appreciation it must have been a long time since she ate anything as decent as a hotdog.

Alphonse saw her staring at Khris. "So where are you two going?"

Winry knew he was clueless as to who she was so she felt no harm done. "I'm going Hiessgart, and then from their Ishbal, and then to Neuruvia." Alphonse looked at her. "What a coincidence I'm heading out to Ishbal myself. Why exactly are you going out there?"

Winry looked at him."Well where I was living in Central wasn't very safe for me and Khris and well I'm going to Neuruvia to go get work, to support her. Why are you going to Ishbal?"

"My friend ran off not too long ago and I don't know why. So I'm going out to find her. Even if I can't bring her home I just want to know why she left. She's like a sister to me and I'm worrying about her more and more every day." Al sounded very sad.

Winry was trying not to cry. "Well maybe you can travel with us." _Dammnit! Why'd I ask that!_ Khris heard that and ran over to him. "Yeah you can come with us! We can all go travel together! Won't that be fun Al?" Khris was jumping up and down like a little girl in a toy store.

"Sure I'd like that." Alphonse nodded. "Well you two should get some rest. We won't be in Hiessgart for a day so get some rest, when we start to get close I'll wake you. The two nodded and they drifted off to sleep. _Why is it working out this way?_


	7. The Dog Of The Military

**Across the World I will follow:**

**Chapter 6: The Dog ****of****the**** Military**

Edward had finally composed himself after the interference of Bet in his battle. She seemed oddly familiar yet he had never met her in his life. A thought came to him,_ Maybe it was the lady from the train…but…well I won't put out the possibility of it being Envy._ He continued to walk to the main headquarters of the Military. His thoughts continued to wrap around the woman on the train and the two women he had just met. _Is there a connection?_ On the very outside of his mind he thought _No ,and__ yet _deep inside him he thought_ yes._

Edward finally made it through the slums of the lower city and entered the sophisticated part of Central, where the Heads of the State sat on their asses all day and sent their alchemists out to do their dirty work. Ed resented having to be tied to the state as much as any person in this country, yet there were still the morons, and dipsticks of the country who wanted power and money and if you want that then working as a dog for the rest of your life sometimes feels like the best and only option.

Edward continued to walk down the primped streets of the Upper class homes. Many of the homes in this section of Central looked like castles instead of houses. The State lived off of the backbreaking labor of the people. Ed wasn't very happy to have to work for them, but he needed to have special access to everything if he wanted to find the philosophers stone someday, and then now he needs to exploit his military power to find Winry._ Winry, I am so sorry…_

Ed felt a tear dripping from his eyes; Ed couldn't forget the night he walked away from her without a second glance, the nigh he turned her away, the night he kicked her out on her ass for loving him. He felt no more than an animal for treating her that way. Edward continued on his lonely trek to the headquarters, his head pounding with anxiety and confusion.

He finally neared the building it was a great stone building built many years before he was born. Its great tall towers towered above many of the surrounding homes and businesses. The States headquarters was covered with military men and protesters which were always on cue whenever the military tried sending the state alchemists on to other cities or countries. Edward walked onto the main square to get to the entrance to the monstrous building. He did not like coming here for he was always the talk of the city with his outrageous tactics and his youth always on the lips of the people.

Edward was greeted by many alchemists and state workers as he entered the building. He entered the great marble hallway decorated in old roman attire._ Millions of dollars went into this place on the backbreaking labor of the people glares. _Ed keeps walking until he makes it to the elevator. He presses the up button and waits patiently. After a few seconds the elevator arrived at his floor. Ed stepped on and let it take him to the next floor. When he arrived he departed the elevator and took a left to go to Mustangs office. He nears Mustang's office door and his secretary was not present. _That's odd. She's normally always there. _Ed opens the door into his office and looks in he's not there.

Then Ed turns quickly behind him. He heard footsteps. He recognized one of the footfalls as Roy's light pitter patter, and the distinguished higher official walk of the Fuehrer and the third was that of the 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Ed quickly acted and threw himself under Roy's secretaries' desk.

"King Bradley, Intel from Neuruvia reports that there have been rumors of rebellion to the presence of our men there. They have also begun to protest the treaty of peace between Amestris and Neuruvia." Havoc wasn't very happy about this for he knew the Fuehrer wouldn't be too pleased with it either.

"Yes I have heard this. Mustang," Bradley turns to him, and Mustang stands at attention.

"Sir," he salutes.

"When you see Fullmetal tell him he needs to head to Neuruvia, I want our best to be out there. We may have to begin the conquest soon. If Neuruvia doesn't cooperate with us then there will be no other choice but to take offensive force."

"Yes, King Bradley," he says in a sarcastic and yet not suspicious manner, "Ed should be in Central at this moment more than likely already in the building. I will pass on the assignment." He salutes him.

"Mustang, Havoc, right now you two are the only ones that I can trust with this information. The rest of the State doesn't need to know about the possibilities of Conquest. Negotiations for a new treaty will be held within the next few weeks. I want Edward to go to Neuruvia and be one of my representatives at the Negotiations. We need to have one of our best inside just in case the wall falls and we have to invade, odds are against it, but we can't be too weary," he gives him a strange look. "Can we Colonel?"

Roy stands at attention once more,"No sir." He turns to Havoc, "Okay Havoc you can go home for the evening."

Havoc salutes and leaves to the left the same way they came. The Fuehrer nods to him and then walks away. Roy stands there for a moment and as soon as he noticed that he was out of ear shot he let out a hearty laugh. "So looks like you got to hear, Bradley talk about his hair brained scheme to take over Neuruvia right? Don't worry he's been talking about that since they refused to take sides with us in the war in Ishbal."

Ed falls out from under the desk and looks up at his boss. "How did you know I was there?"

"Ed you seriously think I don't have eyes everywhere? I know the moment you step foot in Central where you're at you ding batted pipsqueak." Ed's face turns red. He immediately jumps up and starts waving his arms around in the air in a tantrum.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SHORT INSIGNIFIGANT DWARF PIPSQUEAK WHO CAN'T EVEN LIFT UP HIS OWN ARM?!" He keeps screaming and yelling and flailing his arms about for a few more moments until Mustang puts his hand up.

"Don't make me Ed. We both don't want to have to go and have that fight like we did last time do we?" He smiles evilly and lights a fire in the palm of his hand by snapping his fingers. Ed looks at him for a moment and then stops.

"No I guess you're right." He looks at him for a moment until he lets go of the ball of fire.

"So I realize you're here for something. Something other than the Philosophers stone for once maybe?" Mustang walked into his office and sat down behind his wooden desk and linked his two hands together and watched Ed as he followed in and closed the door behind him.

"Actually yes," he moves towards the desk and sits in one of the small wooden chairs in front of his filthy desk. His desk had a typewriter, piles of papers, ink stains, and quills, empty ink bottles, and other such knick knacks that he normally had along with some chalk for transmutation circles. "My friend Winry, she left a note telling me, Al, and Pinaco that she was running away. She mentioned Ishbal and I was coming for clearance to head down that way, and to know if you had heard anything."

Roy sits there for a moment staring at Ed like he was a bit deranged. "Okay so you actually came for clearance for once in your life?"he raises his eyebrow and stares at him, "and what makes you think I know anything about little Winry?"

Ed sits there flabbergasted, "Well don't you usually know who comes in and out of this city? Aren't you the one who always has," makes finger quotes," eyes and ears EVERY-where?"

Roy's lip began to twitch at that sly comeback. He sat up and crossed his leg. "Yeah I do, and I'd known if Winry had been here, though rumors were going around about some girl in the lower city who hated us with a passion but made sure that no one got into any fights with us. I think its all hogwash to me." He snaps his fingers and a spark erupts from his hand. " I can't tell you anything about Winry, but I can tell you, you could go ask about that girl. Anyways you have to go through Ishbal to get to Neuruvia, if you want to keep your job you best go on down there you know? I mean you are A dog of the Military, Like you told your brother, 'You're a dog with a leash tied around your neck.'"

Ed looks down and then looks at him. "Yeah well," he slams his fist down and stands up. "Looks like I'll have to play by the rules for now but with ONE. ONE! Tail or ear of her I'm pulling out and looking for her you understand me forget the damned Fuehrer. I love her I made a mistake, AND NOW I MUST FIX IT!" Ed's heart was beating fast. When he had slammed his fist down upon Roys desk he accidently tore away a fist shaped hole in it. Ed's face was engulfed in righteous fury. "You must understand the only thing I care about now is her! I don't care about the philosophers stone anymore. If I had to I'd give up my other arm and leg for her to know that I'm sorry!" He grabs a hold of the desk. "Tell me where I can find out about this girl."

Roy was becoming very irritated his favorite desk now had an Edward Elric fist print that tore right through it like it was butter. "Well Ed learn to control your temper. All I can tell you is to check down in the lower city. Nothing else I can do for you I don't worry about rumors." He smiles "That's your department, Not mine."

Ed looks at him and put his hand out. "Give me my papers so I can get to Neuruvia and everywhere on the way," Roy grabs some papers and quickly signs them and stamps them with the seal. ",but remember. I don't care if I have a leash around my neck. Leashes can be cut!" And he walks out not saying another word.

"So it has begun then," a female voice sounded from out of nowhere within the room. Roy nodded and looked to his left.

"You can come out now."

From out of the shadows a violet glow peaked from it and came out. "Good, So Edward will make it to Neuruvia then?"

Roy watched as he saw the last glances of Ed as he turned to walk into the elevator."Yes," Roy looks back at her. "Same for Winry Al, and the girl?"

The woman walked to the window and watched Ed as he walked away from the capital. "Yes the ones from Resembool are going, and yes she is with them." Edward goes to the edge of the street and waves down a taxi. "Their road to their Destiny is coming fast Mustang. The revolution is coming. Amestris will not stand much longer and those four are the only hope left."

Roy watches her as she turns around. "So Colonel. What is Bradley planning now?" She crossed her arms and sat on the windowsill with her legs crossed. Roy looks towards her and bows his head.

"Well the usual, negotiations don't work, we invade, but I think even if we do agree to the treaty we'll still attack. He doesn't understand what lies in Neuruvia." He looks up. "Something he's not expecting." He then as a curt evil smile on his face as he flips his hair out of his eye.

His phone rings. "Hello?"

"Colonel, Lt. Colonel Hawkeye Reporting."

"Oh Hawkeye how is it on the train to Hiessgart."

"All is well the three have met up."

Roy laughs. "Good, now Hawkeye." He scrunches his eyes and makes a fist. "Tail em'!"

Hawkeye a few hundred miles away in Hiessgart salutes to the fun. "Yes sir."

Roy hangs up the phone. "Well It looks like its begun."

She looks back out the window as Ed finally boards a taxi. "The fate of the world is in their hands now. In the hands of two lovers, and that of a little girl."


	8. Through all the Night

**Across the World I will follow:**

**Chapter 7: ****Through**** all the Night**

The train ride from Resembool to Hiessgart was a day and a Half long trip. Winry slept a lot during the first day letting Alphonse take care of little Khristie, him being a little kid at heart did a pretty good job at keeping her entertained. Every so often she'd wake up to find her curled up under her chin lightly snoring and breathing on her arm. Whenever that happened she'd stroke her hair lovingly and then kiss her on the forehead and then wrap themselves in a blanket and went back to sleep.

Alphonse enjoyed taking care of the little girl but he felt something strange about her, Al thought it out a lot and thought it was most likely that It had to do with the fact that she was so much like Nina. Alphonse stopped those thoughts. The memories of the night Nina was transmuted with her dog to create a talking Chimera were scarred upon his mind forever. The way the blood was, it was so professional, it was alchemic, and they were right. Scar the infamous serial killer of Central that only killed woman had finally discovered his "purpose" that evening too murder of everything that had to do with alchemy. Alphonse still had nightmares of that night even to this day almost six or seven years later.

After about 15 hours on the road Winry woke up and gently moved Khristie to the side so she would take her seat so they wouldn't lose her seat for the boarders who were now boarding at Maribel. Many people got on the train and took many of the empty seats. Winry talked to Alphonse. "You want to talk about your friend?" She looked at him.

"Yeah, sure." Alphonse turned to her, His big metal suit of armor concealing the truth that he was just a soul and that the only thing that was holding him to this Earth was the blood seal in the back of his armor. "You see, we've known each other since birth. She's always been there for us. She was Ed's mechanic and well I sensed things had started to get to be more than that." Alphonse looked out the window for a moment then turned back to Winry. "All I want to do is to find her and protect her even if it means defying my brother. She's like my big sister she's always been there for me, so I want to return the favor."

Winry looked at him she knew what he was saying was true Alphonse wasn't one to lie, but Winry wasn't ready to take the chances yet. For all she knew Edward could possibly be hiding inside Alphonse as they spoke. Winry turned to look at Khristie who was once again fast asleep on their journey to Hiessgart. Winry put out her hand and stroked her tiny head.

"You care about your sister very much, Don't you Betty?" Alphonse turned towards her and Winry imagined him as he was so many years ago before he lost his body. He was smiling his brown hair short as it was. She began to tear up a little bit. "Yeah, I care about her more than my own self. I haven't always been able to be there for her, and well I promised her I'd keep her safe," She turned to look at Al and she made a determined smile, "and I plan to keep that promise. No matter what the costs to my own self."

Behind them about four rows back a woman was sitting watching them as they spoke. She wore a black veil her head was lowered and her hands neatly placed on the lap of her long black skirt. "All's well that goes well." She muttered under her breath. The woman stood up and walked to the back of the train. Winry noticed her but put her to the back of her mind she had more pressing issues to worry about.

"Betty you need to eat something. Since I've been on this train you haven't eaten a thing." Alphonse looked at her and Winry knew he was concerned about her._ Same old Al, I can't believe I ran away without saying goodbye._ "Your right but I want to stay here with Khristie could you go and get me a Cajun turkey Sandwich Alphonse?" Alphonse nodded and got up from his seat and walked to the back of the train.

Winry turned to the little girl she touched her head with her hand a slight shock went through her. _What the hell?_ Khristie looked up at her and opened her eyes. "Sissy," she slightly moaned in half sleep, "are we there yet sissy?" Winry looked at her and smiled.

"No Khris, I'm sorry we've still got a half days journey ahead of us." She stroked her head and moved the locks of her silver hair out of the way of her face. "Go back to sleep for a little while okay." Khristie nodded and closed her eyes and lay her head back down upon the pillow that was on Winry's lap. Winry smiled and looked down at Khristie and began to lightly sing as she stroaked her beautiful hair.

_Sleep my Child and peace attend thee,_

_All through the night,_

_Guardian angels god will send thee,_

_All through the night_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

_Hill and dale in slumber sleeping_

_I my loved ones' watch __am__ keeping_

_All through the night._

After a few moments Winry turned back to see if Alphonse was returning and she noticed the woman in the veil had returned to her seat. He head was still bowed and Winry still found nothing about her very disturbing. Winry turned back to Khristie and held her close. Then a few more moments passed and Alphonse returned from the back car with the turkey sandwich. "Here you go Bet."

Winry nodded and put a finger up telling him to try to be quite. She smiled and took the sandwich and began to eat it. Winry silently ate her sandwich thinking over these last few days and weeks. Edward being within reach of her and most likely not even knowing it, Alphonse sitting right across from her and nowhere near realizing his quest is already at an end. She looked down at Khristie. _If __me__ and Ed would've still been together she would've been like a daughter to the both of us, but now that punk is just going to have to waste his time. I'm not going back to him._ Winry had made it to her 2nd sandwich when Khristie awoke.

"Sissy I'm hungry." Winry heard her stomach grumbling and nodded. She broke the sandwich in half giving her the bigger piece. Khristie laughed and smiled and began to tear at the sandwich.

"I can tell you two have been through a lot I've never seen a little girl eat like my brother before." He laughed.

Winry laughed too trying to act like she had no clue what he was talking about. She looked down at her and then realized it was true. It absolutely reminded her about how Ed ate. No regard for manners and just stuffing it down the pie hole. She smiled again and noticed the sun setting. "Khristie you and me need to get some rest tomorrow's a big day." She smiled and stroaked her hair one last time and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night Khris."

Khris lay her head upon Winry again. "Goodnight sissy," and she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

"Alphonse I thank you, and well I have a feeling that you'll find your friend sometime soon. Goodnight Alphonse Elric." She nodded in good will and closed her eyes too. Alphonse turned and noticed the woman in the black veil for the first time. He caught a glance and then she quickly turned her head. Alphonse was weary but he would not worry his new companion. Alphonse sat back and went into his dreamless rest state. The train dragging on Through all the night.


	9. Bronze's Den

**Across the World I will ****follow**

**Chapter 8: Bronze****'s Den**

"TAXI!" Edward Elric yelled out into the void of central waving his hand in the air waiting for a car to pull to the side to give him a ride into the lower city. After a few moments a black car drove in front of him. In the driver's seat was a plump man of about forty in a cabby uniform. He had a long reddish brown beard and he had a slim bowler's hat.

"Where may I take you mister?"

Edward pulled out his watch. "Official Military business my good man, I need you to take me into the lower city." Ed placed his watch back in his black coat and opened the door.

"Why yes so you want me to put it on the Militaries tab right Fullmetal?"

Edward looked up at the mirror to see his face looking back at him and he nodded. Edward sat back and read some of the rumors that had been going on over the past couple of weeks.

_A woman apparently now under knowledge as the Moses of the lower city in our records was thought to have entered the city a few weeks ago. Before she arrived there had been many attacks on Military personnel from the other side of town. She had been said to hang around a place called Bronze's Den, a pub in the southeast portion of the lower city. Other than that no records of her appearance and or personality had been recorded._

"Bret, Take me to Bronze's Den." Bret turned to look at him when they were at an intersection.

"Edward I know your one of the best damn Alchemists the Military has to offer, but damn you've got to be insane to go to Bronzes Den."

Edward leans forward and looks him in the eye. "And why is that?"

Bret looks at him with fear in his eye. "That's where all the Alchemists of the lower city hang out, and Bronze he's one tough son of a gun. Rumor has it back in Ishbal he single handedly took out five high ranking Alchemists of the Military one on Five."

Edward scoffs. "I've dealt with worse. Just take me there."

After a few moments Edwards cab arrives in front of a little stone building. Its sign read "BRONZES DEN." "Hey Bret, heres for taking me out here go get yourself something nice." He throws him a small sack.

Bret looks at it and nods. "Thank you Fullmetal." He waves and drives off into the city.

Edward looks up at the buildings around him. Searching to make sure no one was watching him, but he knew the minute he stepped out of the cab he was being watched, and he was pretty sure of it too. He was a military boy after all. Edward slowly walked towards the bar. He opened the door to a loud roaring boom of music and activity. He noticed the crowd was all alchemist oriented. There were transmutation circles drawn all over the place on the ceiling on the floor the tables everywhere. He stepped up to the bar and placed his hand down on the counter. "I'm looking for Bronze." The bartender was a great big black muscular man he stood well above 6ft 7 his arms were huge. He had no shirt on and a pair of Green jeans and a black apron. He was wiping down a glass and he looked up at Edward. "You've found him Edward Elric and if you want me to tell you anything I know." He threw the glass into the air. And quickly punched it and shattered it before it touched the ground. He turned into a fighting stance his fists ready for a fight. On his fists were gloves with two transmutation circles on them. "You have to fight me, THE BRONZE ARM ALCHEMIST!"

"The Bronze Arm Alchemist ey, so you're the famed Hero of Ishbal. The one who turned his back on the Military and fought for the Ishbalan's. Well Prepare to taste FULLMETAL!" Ed jumped forward. Bronze Jumped to the left and tapped the table and it turned into a bronze bullet slamming right into the side of Edward. Ed fell to the ground and jumped up and quickly countered by turning the bronze into a bunch of knives and throwing them rapidly at his foe. One of them caught him right on the corner of his temple. He stopped and looked at him.

"Looks like you've got some skills boy, but you've never had to fight in a war. The first time you kill won't be the last!" He jumped up into the air and yelled and slammed down upon the ground with his fists . He punched the ground quickly knocking small bronze disks out of the ground towards Ed. Ed jumped up and used them as a bridge to get to the alchemist. He did some quite stunning acrobatics jumping from plate to plate across the bar, as the patrons yelled and screamed for the Dog to have his tail cut off.

Edward didn't want to disappoint them on his final leap he slammed his hands on one of the plates and transformed it into a shield. He quickly shifted his wait so that the shield went first and slammed right smack into his skull. The resulting slam created an outrageous roaring sound that erupted through the bar. Silence followed as Fullmetal clapped his hands and created his favorite weapon his arm sword. He stepped forward just a few feet from Bronze. He put his arm out pointing at him with his sword. "Do you give up Bronze ARM!"

Then hysterical laughter erupted from the figure in front of him. He began to stand. "Never I will defy the Military till my dying day, and if this is my day then I'm glad I'll be falling to a worthy opponent such as you. If you were back in Ishbal I believe things could've been differently. You don't seem to be a boy who follows the leash wherever it is tugged. You seem to be a rebellious young one. You aren't to pleased to work for the state are you. What's keeping you tied to them Elric?" Edward and Bronze Stared at each other for a few moments.

"I made a promise to two people very important to me. One is my brother and the other was my love, and now I must use my gateways within the military to find her. I won't stop at nothing till I find her and tell her how I really feel. NOT EVEN YOU!" Edward quickly jumps forward and slams his left fist into his face. Bronze is knocked backwards slamming through the patrons and through the southern wall. Screams are heard outside from the passerby's that were walking in front of the pub. Edward stepped over the rubble and looked at the near lifeless bulk of the Bronze Arm Alchemist. He stepped over him and looked down. "Are you ready yet Bronze Arm."

"I admire your talent, and your determination." Edward looked him in the eye but didn't notice the movement of his hands as he drew out a transmutation circle. "But! YOU STILL HAVE A LOT TO LEARN ABOUT USING ALCHEMY IN BATTLE!" Bronze quickly slammed his hand down upon the circle. The plot of Earth Bronze had been standing on rose from the surrounding concrete plain. It reached up into the sky, and then more and more rose up around it at different space intervals and different heights the largest being the about 25ft by 40ft pillar that bronze was standing. "COME ON FULLMETAL! AFRAID OF SOMETHING THAT IS MUCH BIGGER THAN YOU!"

Ed was just about to walk away and give up on this mad man when that comment came down to him. Ed looked stunned like someone had punched him in the face. He turned and looked up at the tallest pillar. "NO," Ed clapped his hands together and made his arm return to its normal form. ",ONE!" He then clapped his hands on the ground and the earth rose below him to a good level to begin jumping towards the main pillar. "CALLS ME SMALL!" Ed jumps from the first pillar running like a wild demon across the pillars. The second he jumped from there bronze daggers began flying through the air at Fullmetal. Edward jumped with great ease dodging the many attacks and attempts to harm him.

Edward jumps up and finally reaches the final pillar. He puts his foot out in front of him as bronze prepares another attack but instead he gets a foot direct to the face. A loud crack sounds as Edward breaks the mans nose. Ed falls to the ground and looks at Bronze holding his nose and stands up limping to his feet. "Well Fullmetal, I underestimated you. You really do have talent for the art. Now I guess you want to know about Betty."

"Betty, is that the girl who stopped all the rebellions here in Central?"

Bronze stood there and nodded. "Yes Betty was a great girl. She was young she came from somewhere out in the prairies. One day I was walking out here in the cold rain a few weeks back and I saw this girl walking the streets in tattered clothing. She looked like she had traveled a long way. I went up to her and said do you need help. She turned around and looked at me and then she collapsed to the ground. I ran to her and picked her up and brought her back to the pub. I helped her recover for the first few days. Then she started working here and well She ran off not awhile ago to the South. She said she was heading to Ishbal, but I don't know exactly where. She ran off without another word. Now Fullmetal."

He stood up completely straight to his full height. "Now that you know what you've come here to find out." He stepped backward. "I have but one favor to ask you Fullmetal and one thing to tell you." He stands at the edge of the pillar. "Tell her I wish her luck in her life to come, and I am proud to fall at the hand of such a skilled alchemist such as yourself." He then jumped backward off the pillar. He fell from it and slammed into the ground. By that time the Military had arrived and began clean up of the scene. Ed walked to the bar and fixed the wall. He looked at the body of the now Deceased Bronze Arm Alchemist. "It was a great battle Bronze, One that I'll never forget." He then turned away from the battle field. Which surprisingly they did not return to normal. The next day a funeral was held for him. He was buried in the middle pillar.

Edward walked towards the station and entered its busy network. He showed his papers to the conductor and was given a private train car. Edward Elric Then sat back and got some rest preparing for the road to come.

"Mustang, Ed has done well, The road is going forward just as we planned."

Roy mustang looked at the violet clad woman. "You are correct. Everything is coming together nicely. The fuehrer doesn't know what is coming to him. If this war begins not only will there be 2 sides there will be three. The military has always had its factions inside, and this time. This country will be better off. I will be able to keep my promise I made to Hughes. I will become Fuehrer and then everything will be changed."

Edward drifted away into slumber as the train pulled out of the station. On its way to Hiessgart. His dreams drifting on to Winry and once more to what he was going to have to do, if war did come.


	10. Shadow in Hiessgart

**Across the World I will follow:**

**Chapter 9: Shadow in Hiessgart**

"Next stop HIESSGART!" A loud voice sounded through the train as the train began to slow to a stop at Hiessgart it had been four days since Winry had left Central and they had finally arrived at Hiessgart. It was a quite booming little town on the side of the mountains. Winry, Khristie, and Alphonse grabbed their things and exited the train. Winry looked back and she saw the black veiled woman do the same. Winry was beginning to get very suspicious of her. She made a check mark in her mind to keep an eye on this woman. They left the train and found themselves in a rural city. The buildings were all made of brick. The road going down the center of town was bustling with activity. Hundreds and hundreds of villagers from around the region come to Hiessgart to trade and for other things such as gossip and news from the cities.

Winry tried to hold in her joy as she noticed one of the shop signs as they walked through the city. To her left just a quarter of the way inside the town was a sign it read.

**Do you have special needs?**

**Are you without one of your limbs?**

**Well never fear!**

**Argnude**** Automail is here to serve.**

**We have the best automail in all of South Amestris!**

It took Winry great self control not to repeat her tactics back in Central getting Al to buy her everything in stock for her own needs. She held Khristie's hand as they walked through the city and looking at the buildings around them. Winry stopped when she noticed a building with a sign in front. "Alphonse look at the price here for this apartment. If I get a job we can stay here for a little while until I get enough money to get to Ishbal. Alphonse you got enough money to pay for rent?" Alphonse looked at the sign it was a pretty reasonable price.

"Yeah I think I have enough money to pay for it." Alphonse stops for a moment and digs through his pouch that he carried with him. He pulled out a wad full of money. "Don't worry about it. I'll pay for the house and everything and your guys food, You save your money to get to Ishbal onward." Alphonse stepped inside. "Khristie," She bends down to her, "Looks like we've found ourselves a place to stay for awhile, don't be mad but Sissy is gonna have to work a wittle bit to try to help us get to where were going okay?" Winry looks at her and smiles.

"Okay Sissy," She steps in and gives Winry a big hug. Winry has a few tears drop from her eyes as she held on to her. She looked around and wiped her eyes. She looked down the street at the coffee shop down the road called, "Diamond Dales". Sitting in front was a familiar face. The woman and the black veil was sitting there with her nose in a book, but Winry felt a gaze coming towards her, and it felt as if it were coming from the coffee shop. _Who are you? Why are you following me? Or am I just paranoid?_

"Sissy what's wrong?" Winry snapped out of it and looked at Khris, her long elegantly silver hair flowing down to below a little above her hind area. She looked at her eyes, the bluish green tint glistening in the glow of the sun above their heads. She looked at her tattered clothes and remembered she still needed to go and get themselves some new clothes. "Nothing sissy is just thinking how we need to go and get ourselves some new clothes. As soon as Al comes back from paying for our house we'll go get us some." She smiled at her and Khris looked up and nodded in approval and gave her another hug this time not letting go and making Winry lift her up and hold her as Al came back outside. "So how'd it go Al?"

Alphonse held up a small chain and Winry imagined his smug face smirking at his success. "He caved in to the lowest of the prices. I guess he was afraid that I might come and hurt him." He laughs heartily showing her the two keys that he got, One for himself and one for Winry. "Well Betty, Is there anywhere else we need to go before we go settle in?" Winry puts Khristie down and then stands up.

"Yeah me and Khristie need to get some clothes." Winry turns to Khristie and pats her on the head. "You up for some clothes shopping Khristie?" Khristie looks up at her and her eyes grow big, and she jumps up and down and gives her a great big hug once more. Winry waves towards Al to follow she takes Khristie's hand and guides her down the street. She turns to the coffee shop and tries to find the veiled woman but when she looked she was gone, and yet she still felt a shadow following her around. _What the hell are you? _They walk towards a shop called "Petite Boutique" They enter and find a shop run by a little young woman on her pale pink gown that paled in the radiance of her curly long brown hair. On her dress was a name tag it read, _Deseray. _

Deseray did a slight curtsey and came out from behind the counter. "How may I help you Madam?" She looked and turned to Alphonse. "Is this your Husband Madam well he seems to be quite a strong man being able to lift up that large suit of armor." Alphonse looked at her and began shaking his head and rubbing it with his hand.

"No miss, He's a friend of mine I met on the train me and him were going to the same place and we both have the same time frame so he decided to come with me." She began looking through the many clothes racks searching for something for her to wear. She had told Khristie to wait patiently so she could find what she needed and began talking to the store maiden. "So how long have you lived here in Hiessgart Deseray?"

"I've lived here all my life." Winry called Khristie over and they decided to look through the many racks to find something that fit them well. After about an hour they finally found what they were looking for and went to the Store Maiden to pay for their choices. Winry had picked out for herself a long red black over coat with a hood, along with a pair of long red capris a white halter top and a pair of white sneakers. She also picked out a knee length black skirt and a Red v-neck shirt. For Khristie they picked out a Blue dress with a floral design on it and a pair of baby blue shoes. They also got her a pair of Jeans and a red t-shirt. They paid for their things and left. "Well you like your new clothes Khristie?" Khristie was looking down at her new pair of jeans and her new shoes skipping as they walked back to their apartment. "Yes sissy I love them." She hopped over to Alphonse and stopped in front of him. "Thank you so much Al!" Then she turned all shy and Alphonse bent down to look at her.

"What do you want to ask me Khristie?" Khristie continued to look shy and then she pointed at his hands and then his back. "Oh you want a ride on my back do you?" He picked her up as she began to laugh and then he put her on his shoulders.

"Oh I can see so far up here!" She was laughing the whole time. Winry walked next to them as they walked down the streets watching the world around them. She looked everywhere trying to find the veiled woman. She looked in the coffee shop the Bank and many of the other establishments to see her shadow, but yet she still couldn't find anything. They finally stepped in front of their apartment complex and went inside.

They made it upstairs to about the sixth floor then Alphonse spoke. "room 456." He pointed to the left. They walked that way and came across the room. Winry put the key in throwing the bag over her shoulder. They walked inside and found themselves in a fully furnished apartment. They had a couch and a recliner. A radio, A fully equipped kitchen two bedrooms three closets and a full bathroom with a tub with a built in stand up shower. Khristie asked to be put down and she ran into the room and lay down on the bed. She looked at Winry and spoke. "Sissy I'm tired is it alright if I go to sleep?" Winry walked over to her and lay down next to her, and began to stroke her hair.

"Of course it is, we've had a long day." Winry kisses her on the cheek and covers her with a blanket. Winry walks out to tell Alphonse good night. He goes into the other room and isn't heard from for the rest of the night. Winry lays down next to Khristie and closes her eyes.

Across the street in another apartment a woman looked through with binoculars at the opposing apartment. She watched as Alphonse stared outside looking at the setting sun. She hid herself it was her job. She turned to the other side of the room and picked up her phone. The phone rang twice. "Sir." She saluted to the phone. "The Trio have made it to Hiessgart so far I do not think He or she expect a thing." From the other side of the phone a male voice sounds.

"Good, Keep me informed Black."

"Sir." She salutes to the phone and returns to her position by the window. She pulls her veil down but in the half twilight of the room all that could be seen was her blonde hair. Her face was distorted she pulled away her dress and you could see the holster of two nine millimeter pistols. She pulled from the strap around her left leg a scope and attached it to her binoculars for better vision. She looked at the train schedule and the next train from central wasn't to arrive for awhile. Due to delays in Maribel, seems there was an uprising against the military there. She laughs, "Hope you're ready for a fight Fullmetal." She turns to continue to keep watch of her warrants mark. She had to make sure that they made it to where they were going. She was planning to keep that quest, so she may go and return to keep the promise she made to herself.


	11. Maribel Revolt Part I

**Across The World I Will Follow:**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not**** own FMA**

**Chapter 10: Maribel Revolt Part 1**

Edward Elric was in his private car on his way to Hiessgart. He had continued to read and re read the files on the status of events in Neuruvia and in Ishbal. Over the last two years Central had begun rebuilding the Ishbalan Nation. They started with Lior which in one of the Homunculi's ditch attempts at making the philosophers stone Leveled the city. Rumors had it that scar was murdered in that city just before it was leveled but the Military (Meaning Edward, Roy, and Riza) knew differently. Scar had lived and was still fighting the power of the State. More rumors were going around of Revolts in Southern Amestris Edward tossed those to the back of his mind. He sat back and closed his eyes as the train was making its final approach to Maribel.

Maribel was in an uproar the state was at war with the citizens of Maribel. The train station was the first thing to fall to the rebels which had begun to call themselves "The Scarred." The village for the last few days had been at war with gun shots and alchemic lights flashing through the bowels of the little village. All around Military workers and Revolutionists fell to the fighting. On a hill a ways to the north of the Train station stood a small battalion of soldiers. At their lead was a very large man. His body was well built and in the shadows of the trees upon the hill all could be seen of his face were his glowing red eyes. He raised his arm in the air and a tattoo could be seen on his right arm. "When that train gets here attack it, and Find any Military personnel on board and hold them hostage."

The soldiers about twenty five of them were wearing all black. They were all armed with a Katana, 2 nine millimeters, 3 gas grenades, a blow torch, and gas masks. They all went to the side of the Hill waiting for the train to get in range. After a few moments the train began to slow to a stop the tracks had been sabotaged to make them have to slow down upon arrival to Maribel. They then began to run down the hill to begin their attack.

Edward Elric was sitting with his eyes closed in the middle of the train right between the two food cars. He always liked being this close to the food because with him being a Major in the army could get the waitresses to bring him all the food that he wanted since it was all put on the militaries tab. Ed began to laugh "God I need to be put an Ambassador missions more often!" Then the train jerked. Edward jumped up and began to look around. Then he heard screaming from the front and the back of the train. He looked at both of the doors and he saw both of the doors being ate through at with blow torches.

A few moments passed and 4 men walked into the room. They looked around and found nothing. Two of them stood in the middle of the room talking over walkie-talkies to the front and back of the train stating that everything was clear, but then they were wrong. From right above them a teenage boy of about 18 jumped down upon them. "Looking for me!" He fell on top of one of the guys and hit him in the eye with his automail arm. He then did a back flip from the top of his shoulders kicking the other one to the ground. The two fell into each other and crumpled to the floor. Edward landed and stood in a fighting stance staring down the other two goons on the other side of the room. The two looked at each other then back at Edward.

"They didn't say Fullmetal was going to be on this train call the boss things are getting interesting." The shorter of the two guys pulled out a walkie-talkie while the taller one pulled out a Katana. "Well Fullmetal prepare to meet your maker!" He ran forward wielding his katana. Ed stood there for a moment watching his enemy approach him. In the last split seconds before the blade was to strike Ed he jumped and did a front flip spiral over the head of his opponent while doing so transmuted his arm into a sword. He landed with a thud behind the enemy. "You'll have to be faster than that." Edward then darted forward into the back of his opponent leaving a wide cut in the back of his shirt. He then jumped as he turned to hit him and landed on his head kicking him to the ground. He landed and kicked him into the pile with the rest of the junk heap. Edward walked over to the other one. "So are you going to come quietly or will I have to do to you what I did to your little friends."

The fourth soldier looked scared but then the order came through, "Fullmetal Is mine leave the train immediately." The soldier nodded and pulled out a gas grenade and threw it to the ground and a thick white veil of smoke erupted from it like a bomb. Ed fell to the ground unconscious, as the train was being abandoned by the soldiers. After a few moments some state workers arrived to the train and got the civilians and Edward off the train and back to their headquarters inside the southwestern State Headquarters. When he was brought to the hospital room in the building a very large muscular man entered the room and towered over Elric's bed. "Major he needs his rest I'll call for you when he is feeling well." The tall man nodded and left the room.

Edward then awoke hours later as the sun was setting. He jerked up from the bed finding himself to be in hospital clothing. He wasn't hooked up to anything but he was being watched. There was a nurse in the room attending to some of the other victims of the train and of the warzone outside. "Miss I want to see the head officer of this Sector." The nurse turned around and nodded. She went to the door and opened it, and to Ed's surprise Alex Louis Armstrong was the man to walk through the door.

"Edward" He ran over to him and embraced him while crying. "I'm so relieved that you are alive, what power what strength your masculinity at such a young age is astounding you've gone through some things that full grown alchemists have never gone through."

Edward glared. "Who you calling little!" Ed looked at him and then composed himself for the major. "So major what's the situation? Who were those attackers, and why the hell am I not in Hiessgart right now?" Major turned and pulled out his clothes from a closet. He handed them to Ed.

"Put these on and I'll take you to the briefing room." Ed took them gratefully and quickly dressed himself. Edward straightened his black trench coat and placed his state alchemist's pocket watch back in his pocket. The two walked out of the hospital ward and turned to head to the briefing room. "Edward the situation is getting worse here. Some Ishbalans have come to Maribel and gotten the citizens in an uproar. They attacked the city hall and took over half of the village. They are trying to throw off our government. The Ishbalan radicalists are still mad at us for what happened many years ago in the first Ishbal massacre."

Ed looks at the map that was laid out in front of him. He looked at it and saw something that he didn't see very often. In the trees was a clue to who it was. Some trees were cut out in the shape of a special transmutation circle. "The Grand Arcanum" Edward looks at it and stares it down. "Major Scar is here."

Armstrong immediately looks at him in awe. "Scar but Scar was killed in Lior." Edward turns to him.

"No Scar was not killed he escaped and now he's continuing his rampage against the State. I do not know but we must stop him." Ed stares down at the map and he comes up with a plan. " I've got it!"


	12. Rumors

**Across The World I Will Follow:**

**Chapter 11: Rumors**

The next day Winry woke up and slipped her way out of the bed she had shared with Khristie that night. She slowly stretched and got herself dressed. She got in her bag and pulled out the knee length skirt and the red v-neck shirt and put them on. She then put on her new sneakers and looked in the mirror. She looked at her hair and decided to pull it back in a bun. After she did so she looked herself over and decided she looked presentable and left a note telling Alphonse to watch Khristie while she went to go find work. She left the building locking the door behind her. She walked out into the early morning It was only about nine am. She walked down the street looking for a place that would be perfect for her to work at. She had of course already looked at Argdune's but she told herself she couldn't work at a place that dealt with automail it would more than likely blow her cover. So she moved on looking around. She noticed "Petite Boutique" was in need of a Store Maiden but she didn't feel like working there. She looked around some more and noticed that the coffee shop was in need of a waitress.

_That would be a good place to listen out for rumors._ Winry stopped by the shop next door and looked in the window. She made sure that she looked as good as she could to impress her possible future boss. She stepped inside the coffee shop and once again she noticed the same woman from the train. This time she was in a light blue sun dress with a white sunhat with a white veil blocking her face. She watched her out of the corner of her eye as she walked over to the counter. "Hello may I speak to the owner I'm here to ask about the Waitress job." One of the Store Clerks a male he was about Six Foot Four with short mousy brown hair and a pair of round spectacles in a red polo shirt khaki pants and a white apron turned to look at her.

"Oh you must be the woman who moved in next door to me in the complex." He put down the glass that he had been drying and put his hand out to shake. "My name Is Robert Shimkus, Nice to meet you and well I'm the owner of this little establishment." He smiled and Winry seemed that he was attracted to her. He watched him as he pointed to his office. She followed him to the back of the building and was led into a little cozy room. It had a nice brick fireplace to the right of a big oak desk. The room was filled with shelves and books. Winry looked at one of them and noticed that a few of them were on alchemy. "You're an alchemist?" She looked in awe at the detail of the bindings they were well made books.

He sat down in his chair behind his desk and crossed his legs. "I know a little my father was quite the outstanding alchemist. He taught me everything I know. He was a great but he never did like the military. He helped hide some runaway Ishbalan's a few years ago and got himself executed for treason against the state. That day his fortune was left to me, his only son, I wept for days and ran from our home in Central. I sold it to the state and took a train out into the middle of nowhere. I ended up here in this quaint little village. I liked it here I was in tatters and well I stayed in the Hotel for the first few weeks and then decided I had found a place that I wanted to settle down in. I was an alchemist so people came to me to fix things. I wanted to open up a place where I could work and decided to open up this tiny little coffee shop again. Apparently the last person who owned this place died in a raid of barbarians out in the country side a few months before I came. I took ownership of this shop and don't have to pay for the repairs of anything. I fix them myself." He looked at her as she continued to listen and look through the books. "So what about you miss," he looked at her, "I don't believe I've gotten your name yet."

Winry turned and blushed. "Oh I'm sorry," She bowed politely; "My name is Betty, Betty Romero." She walked over and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Well Betty if I may, Could I ask you a few questions about your personal life." He pulled out a pen and paper and looked at her.

"Oh yes I'm eighteen, I moved here to get work to help support my sister. I live with my friend Alphonse, and I am quite the baker. I moved here from Central after some crazy happenings in the lower city."

He wrote that all down. "Well Betty I think everything works out good and I really need another waitress. When can you start?" He looked up at her and smiled.

Winry tried not to blush and looked at him, "I can begin tommorrow if you like."

He laughed, "Sure," He stood up and went to the back of his office and pulled out a little machine. He turned it on and he put his hand on the flat edge of it. It glowed for a moment and then a small tag fell from the machine. He caught it and then put the machine away and grabbed an apron from the closet. He walked back over to Winry and handed her an apron and a name tag saying Betty Romero. "Well here's your uniform you'll work kind of awkward schedules for awhile things have been crazy people coming from out of town Rumors have been spreading around that Central is planning war and with all the stuff that is happening Maribel with the rebel uprising. We need to stay open."

"The rebel uprising what the hell is going on in Maribel?"

Robert looked like she was insane but politely told her what was going on. "Some men and woman who don't agree with the state have gone and tried to take over Maribel."

Winry looked shocked. "Maribel, Radicalists!" Winry stands up and puts her hand out to shake " Well I thank you for giving me the job but I really need to be heading home. I'll come in tomorrow same time."

He nods and watches her as she goes. "A very interesting girl, I like her."


	13. Maribel Revolt Part II

**Across The World I Will Follow:**

**Chapter 12: Maribel Revolt Pt.2**

"Major I have an Idea." Edward Elric looked down upon the many maps of the area. He looked them over many times making notes and sketches of what he planned to do. He saw some weak points and advantages that he could use against them. "Okay I think I've got it." He then made some finishing touches and waved for Armstrong to come over and look. They both looked it over and Armstrong turned and looked at Ed.

"That's crazy, but it's just crazy enough it might work!" Armstrong quickly turned to the phone and called up many of the soldiers who were helping in the leading of command here in Maribel. First of all to arrive was Havoc and other than him he didn't recognize any of the military men. They stood in line in front of Armstrong and Ed. "Alright men we have a plan now to try to take back Maribel. First off we must try to take back the downtown area. Moving in through the ally's and cutting there forces in two and then eventually work our way around the city and trap them inside and move out and eventually wipe them away." He showed them the maps and everyone nodded at the orders. "Havoc," Havoc stood up straight and saluted. "Sir."

"You stay here we have a special assignment for you." He turned and looked at the rest of the battalion and saluted to them, "The rest of you are dismissed move out and prepare for departure in O-two-hundred."

"Sir!" they all said and they turned to leave the room. Havoc looked confused and a little scared yet he stepped forward after the final member of the battalion exited the room. "So what's this special assignment." He began to pull a cigarette out of his pocket but Ed knocked it out of his hand and put his hand out asking for his pack of cigarettes and his matches. He reluctantly complied and then looked at the two Majors. "So what is it?"

Edward paced to the other side of the room and looked out the window. "Havoc you are going to come with me and help me take control of the City hall and then eventually move out and attack the rest of the resistance forces out in the woods." Edward turns around his cloak flowing around him as he turned he had a smirk on his face and looked at him. "You will be my 2nd in command during this assault Havoc, this could get you recognized and upped in rank this is an important mission. Do you accept?"

Havoc turned away and began to think._ I could be upped in rank, I could become as powerful as Roy, I could have,_ "GIRLS!" he couldn't suppress his anticipation and yelled out his greatest want in the world. "Uhm," looking embarrassed he turned around and nodded. "Yes I'll take it." He stood up straight and saluted.

Edward tried not to laugh but nodded and saluted back. "Be ready in 0150 and meet me in the underground tunnel in sector 8 I'll be waiting Major Havoc."

Havoc's jaw dropped as Edward walked out. "Major!" and he watched as his now most favorite Alchemist in the army walked out. He tried to hold in his excitement but jumped up into the air screaming. "HAHA ROY!" Then he looked at Armstrong who was laughing at his pathetic show of idiocy. He saluted and left the room to get ready.

**0015 till assault**

Alex Louis Armstrong stood in his office looking out over the Town. He looked over the buildings knowing that in fifteen minutes his men were going to be leading an assault to take back the city. Blood was going to be shed over the next few days. He looked out knowing some of his men would not be coming back alive. It was almost midnight the city was in a dark glow the moon was only a few days away from the full. This battle was going to be a defining point in His career and for Havoc's. The phone rang. He turned to his desk and picked it up. He saluted to the phone. "Colonel!"

A few hundred miles away in Central Roy mustang was sitting in his dark office with the phone to his ear, "So I hear Fullmetal is stuck in Maribel then," Roy sounded just fine with the fact but not to pleased and yet pleased at the same time.

"Yes Colonel, Edward was on the train that got attacked and well he has made a plan that we are getting ready to put into effect at this very moment. You called only 15 minutes away from the beginning. He believes Scar is the one leading this Revolt."

Roy laughed, "I bet you he's right. He knows Scar better than any of us, but that's not why I called I want you to tell Fullmetal that we've gotten the date pushed back for Negotiations in Neuruvia things are going well at the moment so we know it's going to take awhile for him to arrive so we wanted to make sure that he'll be able to be there when negotiations begin."

"Okay sir I'll pass on the message," a gunshot is heard from outside then more fire commences. "Sir the battle has begun, I must tend to my duties." He saluted to the phone and hung up.

**Inside the city 0002 till attack begins**

Ed and havoc were hidden very well they had chose a building just to the northwest of the Headquarters to begin their sneak towards the City Hall. They had to make it there before Sun up or the plan would be crucially corrupt. Edward watched as the seconds drew down to before one of the sentinels walked right below them. Havoc had his rifle up and ready. "10 seconds Havoc." Havoc nodded and put his eye to the rifle. After a few seconds he was in site. His crosshairs aimed right at the spot he would make the first shot of this battle. He stepped between the crosshairs. Havoc fired. The man fell into a crumpled mess and the city lighted up with the sounds of gunfire. "Alright Havoc our job is done time to get to the Hall."

They ran down the stairs to the bottom floor of the complex. They quickly made their way out of the building and onto the heavy streets of the battle. They made their way through the alleys slowly watching out for any enemies. Over the radio that havoc had with him came updates of the situation. It seemed as if the enemy was being pushed back towards the center of town. The plan so far was working and the men were starting to spread around the outside trying to make a boundary blocking them from their allies in the woods. They said that Ed and Havoc were clear to move deeper into the city. Edward and Havoc were not in this for the fighting yet. They just had to work their way towards the City Hall without drawing attention to themselves as much as possible. They were a few blocks away when Ed pushed havoc against the wall. They shimmied towards the edge of the building trying to keep to the shadows as much as possible. Ed peaked his way around and saw the road leading to the City hall. The road was blocked there were about twenty five men in the middle of the road. Ed turned and looked at Havoc. "Alright, looks like we'll have to work our way in from underneath. Ed turned around and walked a little ways down the alley. He pointed down at the sewer entrance and lifted it up and jumped in. Havoc followed with a scrunched face.

They fell down into the sewers and looked around. Ed pulled out the matches that he had taken from havoc and made a stone torch and placed the cigarettes in there and turned them into a kindling so they could find their way through the sewers. "Okay Havoc stick close." They slowly made their way through the sewers. The musty smell filled their nostrils with distaste. They looked around at the mucky liquid that was flowing through the sewers. Ed looked down and thought he caught some glimpses of Red water but realized they were sparks from his torch illuminating the water.

Havoc was freaked he stayed very close to Ed then Ed pointed up and handed him the torch, "Put it out when I say to." He climbed up a ladder and pushed open the lid to get outside. Ed put the thumbs up through the tube and he put it out and followed. It was nearly sun up and they found themselves in the garage behind the City Hall. Ed and Havoc quietly worked towards the back door and hid themselves behind the dumpster for the heads up.

"The Magician and The Mole Are in Position."

"Roger that Magician, Alright Men Move In."

Ed looked at Havoc and nodded. "Now we wait for the heads up to go inside and find the controls to open up the front gate." The two sat there silently waiting for that moment to come.


	14. A mysterious encounter

**Across The World I Will Follow:**

**Chapter 13: A Mysterious Encounter**

Winry had gone home after her meeting with her new boss Robert Shimkus with a million thoughts running through her head.

_Ed is probably there._

_He's probably fighting to try to get here and find me._

_Alphonse is here and if he's here Ed will get curious._

_War?__ Why war again?_

Winry walked home and noticed that Khristie and Al were sitting in the living room playing. "Khristie can you go and take a shower while me and Alphonse talk a little bit?" Khristie turned and looked at her and hopped off of his lap. She walked over and gave her a hug.

"How was the work thing today Sissy?" She looked up at her while she hugged her. Winry looked down and patted her on the head.

"It was alright, go get cleaned up and get some clean clothes on."She smiled and bent down to kiss her on the forehead and patted her on the butt and pushed her slightly and laughed. "Take your time."

She stood up and watched her as she ran down the hall and went into the bathroom, after a few moments she heard water running and went to sit by Al. She looked at him for a few moments and sighed. "Alphonse, I…I…I Have something to tell you," But then an interruption someone began knocking at the door. She let out a tiny growl and stood up, and walked towards the door. She looked through the peephole and noticed it was Rob. "Oh it's my boss." She unlocked the deadbolts and opened it.

"Hello Mr. Shimkus." He seemed to look like he had followed closely after her.

"Hello Betty, Call me Rob please you don't have to be so formal with me I mean we are neighbors. He looked inside and noticed Alphonse sitting down. "Oh so that must be Alphonse, Hello Sir." He waved and looked at Winry for a moment.

"Oh where are my manners would you like to come in."

He blushed, "No I was just stopping by to see if everything was okay you left in quite a hurry."

Winry began to blush as well her dimples were very prominent at the moment. "Yeah I was just shocked to hear those rumors and well Alphonse has a brother in the military and I was just about to tell him about the Revolt in Maribel."

Alphonse jumped up and walked over to the door at that comment. "A Revolt! In Maribel Betty my brother could be in trouble!" He started to try to walk out the door but Winry held him back.

"ALPHONSE." She worked very hard trying to hold him back. He was fighting very hard to make it out. After awhile Robert helped to get him to sit back down. "There isn't anything you can do. Remember your still trying to find your friend remember, You can't go and help your Brother who apparently is being a selfish jerk at the moment."

Alphonse looked down. "Yeah."

"Well thanks Rob I'll see you tomorrow at work."

Robert nodded and walked out.

"So Betty is that what you were going to tell me?"

Winry sat down next to him and looked at him for a moment. There was something she wanted to tell him so bad but she wasn't ready to yet. She looked into his "Eyes but decided to tell him the opposite. "Yeah that's what I was going to tell you."

Alphonse nodded and stood up to go to his room. "Well I need to go rest I'm tired from the train ride." After a few more moments Khristie came out yawning like a cat and asked if it was alright to go back to bed. Betty stood up and led her to the bedroom and they both got undressed to go to sleep and lay down in bed to get ready for the next day.

The next day Winry awoke around seven in the morning so she could take a shower, and get ready for work. She slipped out of the room and walked by Alphonse's room she peeked inside and saw that Alphonse was still sitting against the wall. He turned to her. "Good morning Betty, I'm sorry about yesterday I just get worried about Edward sometimes now that he's alone and the only person that knows how to fix his automail is gone and well I'm afraid he'll hurt himself."

"Yeah I understand." She looked at him trying to figure him out she had known him all her life and yet she still was amazed at how close those two were. Winry thought for a few more moments and then decided she had wasted enough time. "I'll need you to keep an eye on Khristie okay?"

He nodded and then she went and began to get ready. It took her about an hour she pulled her hair back up in a bun and put on her new halter top and the red Capri's she then put on her apron and her nametag. She stopped in her bedroom as she walked out and kissed Khristie on the forehead. She stepped out and went to work.

On her way to work she looked down the alley and saw the woman again. She was starting to get very suspicious of her for being everywhere that she went. She decided to take a detour down the alleyway and follow her. She was walking towards the other side of the alley more than likely trying to get away. She tried to keep up with her but she pulled away quickly before she even got a chance. She looked around for a few moments being very suspicious of where she looked and trying to get a clear view of what was going on. She gave up and went to work.

She walked back to the coffee shop and did her duties for the day. She heard people continue talking about the army In Maribel and the possible outbreak of war in Neuruvia. Ishbal seemed to be pretty much at ease but there were still a large group of Ishbalan's that wanted revenge upon the State, and that's what was fueling the fires in Maribel. Towards three o'clock Winry went back into the lounge and took a break. Robert came and sat down next to her.

"So you enjoying your first day at work?"He looked at her eyes as she continued to scarf down her lunch that she had made the night before which consisted of a turkey sandwich and some chips. She looked up at him and nodded. He laughed, "Seriously you can tell me the truth you know."

Winry looked at him and swallowed the bite she had just taken. "I've just got a lot on my mind I'm having a fine time being at work again it helps you know just to get a change of Scenery sometimes." She took another bite and then took a drink from her mug. "I'm just in a way worried about Alphonse leaving him by himself all day when his brother could be fighting right now in Maribel."

He put his hand on her lap. "Don't worry about Alphonse I know everyone in town if he tries to leave town we'll know and then they will come to get me and you will be able to go and talk some since in to him okay?" Winry nodded in approval and continued to eat her lunch.

"Well I guess I will see you when you get done." He stood up and began to walk out, but stopped in mid stream. "Oh Betty, I'd like to invite you, Al and your sister to dinner tonight." Winry looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure I'd like that."

"Good I'll see you guys at the Diner around Ten then?"

"Ten sounds good." He then walked out and Winry was left to finish her meal.


	15. Maribel Revolt Part III

**Across The World I Will Follow:**

**Chapter 15: Maribel Revolt Part III**

It was a little after dawn; parts of the city were up in flames as the Military marched upon the rebel scourge. Screams could be heard throughout the city as no one was shown mercy. The plan was to take everything for what it was worth. Scar was the main priority, he had to be caught or killed. Edward and Havoc were still waiting for the men to prepare the storm of the City Hall. It had been an hour since the complete battle for Maribel had begun. The two continued to huddle in their hidey hole waiting for the moment to infiltrate the Hall.

Moments passed and the city was still falling victim to the militaries Scourge. Alchemy was ruling the cities landscape. Though the two greatest weapons the Military had at the time were still not in the battle. Back at the command center Alex Louis Armstrong awaited the call to blow down the gate. "The Strong Arm Alchemist" was not going to be used until his powers were absolutely needed. He was the second strongest in the army compared to Edward Elric here on the battlefield.

He watched as the battle ensued. All across the war-zone fires burned children screamed as the city was ripped apart. No one was getting out of their alive as long as Scar was still alive. As long as he lived men would still flock to his cause. Everyone in this city was willing to die for the reasons scar had set forth. He remembered the night the battle had begun he heard the voice yell out across the city. He hadn't recognized it then a week afterwards it all made since who it was.

**A week earlier,**

_A crowd had gathered on the edge of the city. Hundreds of men and women in arms gathered around a truck that had recently entered the city. A dark skinned red eyed man stood on the back of the truck surrounded by men in black. There were around 100 men decked out in full military garb guns swords and all the like. They had come from the south. Many figured already that the rest were of Ishbalan decent as well but no one cared they brought hope and that was all that mattered. "People of Maribel, the time __has__ come for retribution! It is time for war! The State does not care for the sake of its people! War is coming already Neuruvia is on the maps. Another Ishbal is coming and your husbands and children will be drug into this war. It is coming!" he raised his fist in the air and the crowd cheered. "Who will stand and fight? Who will come with me to first take Maribel and then the country! The only way freedom can be won now is by usurping the throne and destroying the State Alchemists who have ruined our lives! Your lives mean nothing to them. Will you stand by and watch your children's children live in a world controlled by rampaging tyrants? Will you stand to see the war destroy your homes and rip apart families for the State's gain? It is now or never who is with me!"_

_Many men, women, and even some children stepped forward to take the stand. They stepped forward and had their names given so that one day if they died they could be remembered for their Patriotism to the cause. After a few moments they stepped into line armed and ready behind the Ishbalan trucks. He raised his hand to silence the crowd. "Lior and Ishbal may have begun to be rebuilt but it is too late!__ The scars have been set in the skin. Hatred runs through our veins. No more can we stand and see the world __taken agape by the war and blood that has been dripped across our nations. Our brothers and sisters have been killed at the expense of this so called 'greater good!' Today will be the beginning of the great revolution. This country will be recreated in the image of the people!__" the crowd once more screamed out to Scar. He was their hero. Scar stood there giving hope to this small town that had been ravaged by the draft those many years ago at the first Ishbal Massacre. "The revolution is beginning! From here on out September 9__th__ 1918 will be remembered as the night the people First, Stood up against the empire of the state!" The crowd began to roar with approval. The clapping and yelling had started to attract military eyes. Scar lifted his hand for silence, "Anyone who is not fighting get in the trucks so we may take you to safety and the others wait here to begin the charge on City Hall!" _

_The elderly and women and children who had not taken up arms boarded the trucks after a few moments of scattered yelling Scar went to the front of the line to begin the revolution. He raised his hand to the air. "Today, __We__ are taking back what is rightfully the peoples! __CHARGE!"__ He watched as the battle__ began._

That was seven days ago. His army had most of the city under his control. Scar watched from the safety of the camp as the men fought for their freedom of the Military Scourge. The Scarred had begun their revolution, and it so far was in their favor. Some of his precious special trained Military were already in the heat of battle controlling the fighting from inside city hall, but his closest companion was Annabella. He had met her 4 years ago as a young 12 year old girl in Lior. She was abandoned as a child. Her eyes were a piercing redish blue. Her pitch black hair was tied back in a bun. Her face was that of a powerful Military woman she was only 16 but she had the military experience of a full grown general. She was wearing the tight black military duds that scar had special made for his men.

"Sir," she saluted as she came in from behind.

"Annabella information from the Hall?"

"Sir we have reports that Fullmetal is in the fighting. The Military is fighting back and we believe they are going to take back city hall though contact was lost because the city is blockaded. They so far have us cut off from our men. They can hold off a siege for the longest a week. We also have reports that they are planning on an attack to our camp. The heads of the enemy know your hear master."

Scar didn't look surprised. He turned to look at her. "Elric knows my style to well. I made sure he knew I was here. The camp is in the shape of the Grand Arcanum, like you know the same transmutation circle that destroyed Lior 4 years ago. I wanted Elric to plan to find me, Armstrong will get himself out in the open, and I want you to make sure that he doesn't make it out of this battle alive."

Annabella saluted and then bowed. "As you wish sir." She pulled her hood back over her face and walked back into the shadows of the forest.

Scar continued to watch the city. Fires were burning in the early morning. He watched the borders and saw a black figure jump from a tree onto the roof of one of the buildings at the border. "Good luck Annabella."

"Major Armstrong,"

Armstrong went over to the radio. "This is Armstrong,"

"We are in position."

"Good I will be there in a few moments. Tell the Magician and The Mole to infiltrate quietly."

He hung up the radio transmitter and grabbed his gloves and walked from the room. Armstrong walked among the ruins of the city he arrived at the gates to City Hall as the battle was still ensuing. It was nearly noon. The sun was high above their heads. Now all they needed was the call from the Infiltrators that the control room was under their control and that no one was left to lead the insurgence within the city.

**Inside the city Hall,**

"Come on Havoc." Edward Elric was running through the hall as he knocked out one of the enemy soldiers that had spotted them as they entered through the back door. Sirens were wailing inside the building as they knew intruders had made it inside. "Edward I better get a big promotion for this!"

Havoc was sacrificing his life for this mission. He followed in suite behind him his rifle at the ready. They slowly crept through the hallways trying not to get caught by the enemy. After moments of trekking the halls they found a door that was heavily guarded. Ed stopped him and then clapped his hands on the wall creating a cannon out of the floor. He jumped out and yelled. "Cannon Ball!"

They looked at him and yelled they started running in the other direction but were hit with the ball and knocked to the ground. Ed quickly tied them up and had Havoc watch them as he went to deal with the control room. He opened the door and found a man in black at the desk watching the screens making orders and commands. Ed snuck in behind him and transmuted a cage to trap him unawares. He punched him and knocked him out before he could say a thing. "Havoc bring them in here!"

Havoc drug their captives into the room and forced them to join the man in black. He quickly grabbed the radio and called the command center at the front of the gate. "Charge it now!" Then Ed and Havoc locked the door and waited for them to clear the rest of the building.

**At the gate,**

"Charge It Now!" Armstrong heard the order he took his shirt off and stepped forward flexing his muscles as he walked. "Stand back!" all the soldiers stepped back and headed for cover. He punched the ground and rocks began to fly at the gate. As this happened a hole broke in the wall and a black clad woman stepped forward.

"Armstrong, you have been marked to be terminated. In the name of the Holy Lord for your damnations in Ishbal Alex Louis Armstrong prepare to be returned to where you came. May Ishbala Have Mercy." She jumped forward slamming her fist into his head he quickly tried to grab her leg but she did a back flip easily evading his large arms. "What are you waiting for don't wait for me! Charge the Hall!" He grabbed a large boulder and threw it into the air, but before his gargantuan fist could find it in the air the assassin rolled across the ground and dropped kicked him to the cold hard Earth. Armstrong slid backwards against a building leaving a trail of Havoc as he slammed into the wall. The assassin stepped forward and stood above him as he slowly tried to gain his balance. She took her hood off and let him see the face of his defeater. "Ishbala will finally take you Armstrong!"

He looked up at the face of his attacker. "Annabella?"

Annabella looked at him as the realization sat in.

"Yes Armstrong, I said it so long ago as a child, as I watched you murder my family."

Armstrong looked into her piercing eyes as she pulled out her Katana. "It's been so long Armstrong, and finally I will get my revenge for my Brother, My Mother, and I will find My sister that you Dragged away from Me!" She raised her sword and lowered it upon Alex Louis Armstrong. She stabbed him in the same place that her Mother was he had shot a rock straight through her mother's right arm.

"Annabella, You don't understand, I was a soldier I had no choice, and I wasn't the one who dragged Arianna away from you!"

"Liar, it was your entire fault Armstrong You took away my mother my brother. You murdered them YOU MURDERED THEM, And Then you walked away with my sister! My only sister, my own flesh and blood my baby SISTER!" tears were falling from her eyes as she pulled out the 9mm dart gun from her holster. "I will make you suffer for what you did, Now tell me! WHERE DID YOU TAKE ARIANNA!"

Armstrong held his arm and looked up at her. "Arianna is still alive. They, they took her somewhere in Central, she is about 12 now. I've seen her, My family is the one that has kept her out of the camps. She has a family that has been watching her but they would not let me know where they lived they always came to us. You must realize I felt horrible!"

"All Lies All Lies, You didn't do it out of sympathy You did it to try to grace Ishbala so that you would be saved by his Loving Embrace!" she pulled a dart labeled Scorpio and placed it in the gun. "Now that I know where she is I do not need to keep you alive any longer Armstrong!"

She lifted the gun and aimed at his throat. She stared at him as he looked at her he muttered one final word. "I'm sorry." She fired. The dart hit and Armstrong began to shake and his eyes closed. He continued to breath but the poison had been a mixture of Scorpion and King Cobra venom. He would die a slow horrible death, and their was no antidote.

"Retreat men return to the Forest!" Annabella called out and men that were not fighting began to escape the city. Edward Elric had watched the whole fight between Armstrong and the assassin and now watched as he saw him crumble and die his killer escaping and he could do nothing about it. Tears streaked his face, How many more were going to die in the wars to come. How many that he cared about. He slammed his fists down and Yelled into the air. "NO!"


	16. A Surprise Encounter

**Across The World I Will Follow:**

**Chapter 15: **** A Surprise Encounter**

Winry had finished her meal a few moments after Robert left the room. She stood up and got herself prepared to go and continue her shift. The day went well as she worked as the waitress and had to clean up. She kept her ears out for any rumors that were coming from Central or Maribel, but for the past week no train had come from Central but people still found ways to arrive here in the middle of nowhere in Hiessgart. Dublith being just a little ways to the west of here made Alphonse worry that Izumi would come here and try to find out what was going on, even though Izumi had no clue that Edward and Alphonse were out and about.

The day grew weary and long but as her time to get off drew near Robert approached her.

"Betty, why don't you go on ahead and head home?"

Winry at the time had been cleaning a plate she placed it in a pile and began to dry her hands. "I've still got a few things to finish up and then I'll be heading on home Rob." She looked at him and gave him her, "Don't tell me otherwise look" the same look she had gave Edward when she tried traveling with them awhile back.

He laughed at the look even though he knew it was serious. "Okay, then well you better try to get it done quickly or I may have to make you work less tomorrow."

Winry began to laugh and finished up her chores quickly and waved goodbye and walked out. She took her time getting back to her apartment taking in the air of the world around her. She was thinking about Robert but then her mind returned to Edward.

_"Winry I Love You." He didn't mean it. The jerk never meant it. He left me out to die my heart shredded nothing can be done, but Robert he seems what is this. I've only known the guy for a __day,__ he reminds me of someone I just can't quite place it._

Once again she walked by the alley that the woman disappeared into awhile ago that day. Winry was confused and curious as to whom this woman was, and why no matter where she went the woman was always near. She looked into the alley looking for the woman again. She walked into the alley and she heard movement behind her.

"Hello Winry Rockbell."

Winry turned around and saw nothing behind her.

"Who's There!"

The wind began to rustle the papers and trash in the alley and the clothes that were tied between the buildings.

"Winry" That time it came from the other side of the alley. Winry turned around and this time she saw a woman standing adjacent to her.

"Who are you?"

"My name, My name is Chastity."

"Chastity? Wait are you a Homunculus?"

"No I am not a Homunculus."

Winry stepped forward and looked at her. She was a tall slender woman she had a velvet violet gown, and deep purple eyes. Her hair was a shoulder length violet and she stepped forward. "Winry Rockbell so how do you feel about Edward Elric."

"He's a evil son of a gun who deserves to die for what he did to me!"

She steps right next to her and wraps her arm around her. "Winry are you sure?"

"No I hate him. I HATE HIM!" she hits the woman and runs away.

"Tisk Tisk Tisk." She walks and finds a woman standing behind a garbage can. "This will not do at all. Keep up with her Hawkeye Don't let her out of your site." The woman in the veil nodded and walked in the other direction.

"Make sure that she doesn't leave before Edward gets here."

Chastity walks into the shadows and the wind blows again and then she is gone.

Lt. Hawkeye walks towards Winry's apartment stripped of her Dress and now into her reconnaissance uniform she slipped into the night to continue her mission.


	17. Maribel Revolt Part IV

**Across The World I Will Follow:**

**Chapter 16: Maribel Revolt Part IV **

"No!" Edward quickly left his seat after the battle trying to make his way outside. Tears were streaking his face as he rushed towards the door. Havoc was at the door and he tackled him once he got close to the door.

"Snap out of it Fullmetal! It's too late! There is nothing you can do!" Havoc was holding him down it was hard he was crying and screaming out at the top of his lounges. "Let Me Go HAVOC!"

"Elric calm yourself there is nothing that you can do. Armstrong is dead, and he isn't coming back!"

Edward finally gave up trying to get away. He fell limp and went back to the desk to continue watching the cameras as the building was taken control of. The battle was growing intense and then a call from border patrol erupted from the silence inside the room.

"Border has been breached a large group of soldiers led by a woman clad in black broke through just now there are only three of us left they went into the forest do you want us to follow?"

Edward picked up the radio. "No fall back to City hall and form up and prepare to regroup."

"Sir!"

Edward placed the radio back on its stand and sat at the desk watching his, His army take over the City Hall. Moments passed and gun shots silenced and everything became quiet. A knock on the door sounded behind them Edward turned to watch the door and motioned for Havoc to open the door. What came through was a bit of a shock it was a group of Soldiers dragging in Armstrong. Armstrong was still breathing but barely. Ed jumped up and went to Armstrong and had them place him on the couch in the corner of the control room. "Major, are you feeling alright."

Armstrong was a pale white his sparkly glow had vanished and he was sitting there breathing heavily. He turned to Edward. "Edward make sure this gets to my family." He pulled out a letter and handed him his pocket watch. Edward looked down at it and had begun to tear up again.

"Major you're going to be alright…"

He interrupted. "Edward Elric, don't tell a man that knows his time has come that it is going to be alright. I've done my duty to the people and it is time that I return to where I came from. Oh and Edward Mustang told me that if anything happens to me that you were to be promoted to Colonel, and well it seems that his promotion stands Colonel." He saluted and he began to jolt quite suddenly as the poison had finally reached his brain. It was tearing apart his central nervous system and after a few moments of sporadic movement he stopped moving.

Edward fell to the ground on his knees holding his hand as one of the few people in the military he could trust had left him to return to the gate. He continued to cry as the men standing around him awaited orders from the newly appointed Colonel. He stood up placing the letter and the watch in his pocket.

"Colonel what is our next move?" The men that were standing next to him were saluting him and he wasn't used to this kind of treatment even as a major. He slowly stood up and pointed at Havoc. "Major Havoc, take these men on a final sweep of the City to make sure all resistance has returned to the Forest and return to me after that is cleared and we will begin our attack on the forest camp."

Havoc looked thrilled he stepped over to the soldiers. "Okay men move out you heard the man!" they all saluted Edward and headed out of the room. Edward placed a blanket of the face of Alex Louis Armstrong and went and sits back at the desk to keep watch on the movements of his troops throughout the City.

**Inside the forest,**

The final remnants of "The Scarred" had finally returned to their base after the assault on City Hall. Led by Annabella they marched into the camps and the women searched to see if their husbands and children had returned safely from the fighting. Some were going to be disappointed many men and women were not coming home, and she was happy that Armstrong was one of the men on the other side that was going home in a body bag. She stepped to the side to try and count how many of their men had returned after about ten minutes all the men had walked by her and she realized that they had lost more than they had reckoned for.

She could here crying as families discovered that someone was left behind in Maribel. She watched as mothers would break down and start running towards the boundaries of the camp to try to find their children or whoever it was that was lost in the fighting. She walked to where Scar was standing overlooking the camp of his new people. Having been forgotten by most of the Ishbalans that now agreed that the only way to return to prosperity was to fall back to the jurisdiction of the state he had come to Amestris with a few hardened followers to Revolt against the uprising powers in the State.

Though a woman Annabella didn't recognize was standing next to him the two were talking so she decided to stand a ways in the shadows and listen to the conversation that was going on. She crouched and hid herself among the leaves of the bushes directly behind Scar.

"So Scar, are the people willing to search for more allies and continue their fight against the enemy?" The woman spoke in a somewhat angelic voice she was tall slim and miraculously beautiful woman. Her hair was tied up in a bun and it had violet streaks through its blonde strands. She was wearing a white shirt and a violet skirt that went to just a little above her knees.

"This battle is going just as it was planned. Mustang was correct in his presumptions. Maribel was the perfect place to begin the uprising. So close to the railroads and isolated to the point our men can slip out of here. While the war begins in Neuruvia the uprising will begin and the armies will be cut in two. Central will have sent their strongest Alchemists and the bulk of the forces to Neuruvia. Leaving Amestris nearly defenseless, and while the armies try to come back then Ishbal will realize that I was correct and send aid to the rebels and we can finally destroy the Fuehrer King Bradley's rule, and restore power to the people, and finally wipe the state alchemists away." Scar was staring out at the village of his army. Tents were all across entwined with the forest in the shape of the Grand Arcanum but not close enough for any alchemic reaction to activate the array.

"Scar you make this sound so easy, you must remember who we are dealing with. You remember that Bradley is one of the 6 remaining Homunculi correct?"

Scar turned to her with a glare, "Yes I remember well Lady Chastity."

"Good because if you were to forget you must remember that the Homunculi have a different agenda for Neuruvia."

"The Philosophers Stone,"

"Correct Scar my dear, the whole point of Ishbal, and all these wars are for the Stone. You've noticed that since The Fuehrer has risen to power. Constant war has been raged. One war after the other has tore Amestris to pieces little does Bradley realize, that the people are his worst enemy. Not the Elrics."

Annabella was shocked night fall was coming what was he going to do, but then he realized he had to fight Edward Elric so that the State would for sure know of his existence and the war would be quickened into being. Silence was groping the hill and for a few moments she thought they were just going to stand there, but then Scar broke the silence.

"Where is Annabella I want to congratulate her for her job with Armstrong, he's a tough foe I have faced him before."

Chastity turned and looked at the bushes. "Annabella you do not need to hide you are his most trusted soldier after all."

Annabella was shocked, how long had they known she was there. She stepped out of the bushes and walked towards scar and the woman. "Scar is this true is this whole battle just to raise morale for all out war?"

Scar turned to face her, "Aren't all battles that are waged before a war is declared for raising morale?"

Annabella nodded. "So the state is as divided as the rumors say it is."

"Did you find anything about Arianna?" Scar stepped to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Annabella looked up at him and nodded. "Yes apparently Armstrong brought her and gave her to a family in Central. I need a way to get to Central, and find out where she is at."

Scar turned to Chastity. "Chastity could you do her a favor and take her to Central, I believe with how you have yourself tied into the high ranks of the State you can find out where she is at."

Chastity stepped forward and looked at Annabella. "I believe I already know the family of which you speak."

Annabella looked up at her and a glow came to her eyes. "You know where my sister is! Take me to her."

Chastity wrapped her arm around her and guided her away from Scar. She stepped away for a moment. "Scar take care of yourself."

Scar nodded.

Annabella began to walk away but then she ran back to Scar and embraced him in a daughter to father like hug.

"Don't worry, Annabella I've been through Ishbal to you remember. I'm a strong man Anna."

She was crying as she held on to him. "I know but you've become like a father to me Scar. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Don't worry about losing me. You are going to see your sister again. Don't worry after you find her you can take her somewhere safe, then you and I can finish aiding our people together."

She nodded and wiped her tears away from her eyes. She went and gave him a kiss on the cheek that she had never got to do to her own father who died a few months after she was born. She stepped away and quickly caught up with Chastity who had been waiting to take them to Central. They walked away and then the two disappeared.

Scar walked back towards the edge of the hill and raised his hands to the air. "Men and Women of 'The Scarred'," the camp silenced as they all walked to a place so they could see their leader. "Today the Military has shown us their true agenda! To silence all who stand in the way of their so called 'Perfect Government'! Today many of our people died in the fight for your independence from the State! Now we must leave this place to fight another day. Soon other villages and cities will follow as they realize the danger of staying under the command of the state will do!"

The place erupted with roars of acceptance. The people of Maribel were done falling to the government as soon as Scar had revealed to them that they would run and not fight longer they began packing there things. Soon they were all ready to escape and his special trained officials were ready to lead them away towards Dublith to the southwest. He watched as they piled out of the woods. It was nightfall the sun was setting and the Military was beginning to move towards them that very moment. Scar would wait for Fullmetal that was the only reason he was still here. To make sure that Fullmetal would continue to follow up with his plans and so the state would see that Scar was alive and that war was soon inevitable.

**On the border of Maribel,**

Colonel Edward Elric stood in front of his group of Soldiers that he had mustered up to raid the forest. He looked them over making sure that everyone he had commanded was there. He had told Havoc to stay behind just in case they tried to attack while they were in the forest.

"Okay, try not to kill as many people as possible at most take them prisoner if at all possible, and Scar is mine!" He waved his arm towards the forest. "Move out!"

**Central,**

Annabella found herself in the middle of Central in front of a well built home. She had no idea how they had arrived there so suddenly. "Would you recognize her if you saw her?" Chastity asked her. Annabella had completely forgotten about her having not realized that she was now the same looking woman except in a long violet gown and her hair was down to her shoulders and it too was violet.

"Yes," She envisioned herself at the age of twelve except with a purplish red eye color. He sister was almost the exact same as she had been as a baby, and her mom said that they could've almost been twins if they had been born at the same time and year.

"Then I will leave you to go get her, but I'd try knocking first instead of breaking in."

She looked at her with an awkward silence and walked to the door. The house was ornate built in the style of some ancient civilization. She knocked on the door and she heard a deep voice tell someone to go get the door. She heard a tiny silent female voice respond.

"Yes sir."

A moment passed and she heard deadbolts being unlocked and the door opened. At the door was a young twelve year old girl. She had black hair pulled back in a braid similar to Edward Elrics and it was down to the middle of her back. Her face was very familiar. She looked up at Annabella and she saw it in her eyes. The purplish red glow that her mother had fell in love with at her birth.

"Are you Annabella?"

Annabella was shocked. Her sister that she had not seen for nearly 10 years was still alive, and she knew her sisters name.

"Arianna how, how do you know my name?"

Arianna jumped at her and gave her a large embrace. She was crying but they were tears of happiness. A large man walked to the door. He was well built and he was quite old. He was a black gentleman in a worn out suit. "Come on in Annabella let me explain."

Arianna fell from Annabella's arms and guided her in. Tears were falling from her eyes as well for the first time in 10 years she was with her sister again.

**Back in the Maribel woods,**

Silence struck the twilight they had made it into the woods with no resistance. No one had stood in their way and everything went all as well. Edward told his men to continue searching, but he looked to his right at a hill and he heard a faint whispering on the wind. The trees were rustling and the leaves were making haunting noises. The moon was peeking through the leaves as its first rays of light began to break through the Canopy. Edward pulled off his gloves and placed them in the pocket of his coat and pushed it out of the way of his pockets in his pants. He climbed the hill and continued to listen to the wind. He could swear it was speaking to him. Then he noticed a red gleam in the woods to his right. He followed it and walked into the woods hearing the yelling of his soldiers searching for any remaining resistance, but it seemed that they had gone.

**Central,**

"So you are Annabella?" asked the old black man sitting in his chair in his room.

Arianna was sitting next to Annabella on a loveseat directly horizontal from his chair.

"Yes but how do you know about me?"

"My name is Argus Marion Fletcher, my son was Julius James Fletcher or more commonly known as Bronze or the Bronze Arm Alchemist"

"You're the father of the hero of Ishbal?"

"Yes and I agreed with everything he did trying to help you people, so when Armstrong brought this girl back from Ishbal I thought I'd take her in. He told me about what happened and he told me to make sure that she knew who you were."

"So Armstrong was telling the truth about what he did?"

Fletcher took a pipe from his table and lighted it. "Yes he was a very generous man and he came to visit Arianna whenever he was here in Central. He became like a brother figure that left for a time here and there. He made sure to keep her kept somewhere so someday you and her could reunite."

Annabella couldn't take it. She didn't want to believe it. The man she murdered the one she thought to be a cold heartless demon on a leash had actually kept her sister safe for over 10 years. 10 years or more had passed since that fateful day. Cold wet droplets fell from her face. The hurt of 10 years of truth swept over her. She had taken the life of a man that had done no harm to her sister. The life of a man who was all that Ishbala ever wanted, she fell to the floor and Arianna went to her side.

"Anna what's wrong?"

"Ari, could you excuse me and Mr. Fletcher for a few moments?" she tried to speak that one sentence as calmly as she could. Arianna nodded and walked upstairs out of the room. She stood up and looked at Mr. Fletcher. "Sir, you've heard of the revolt movement in Maribel have you not?"

He looked at her with the pipe sticking out of his mouth. "Yes may I ask why you are bringing that up in this household?"

"Armstrong was In Maribel, and well, I remembered him from my childhood," she was shaking as she recounted what had happened in Maribel. The whole time she told him what had happened. She was hoping that Arianna would never have to know that her sister had Killed Alex Louis Armstrong.

"It's war Annabella, no one can sugar coat it. You did what you thought was right at the time, and to you, you truly believed you were helping your sister. Alex Louis Armstrong was a great man, he was growing old, but now he has left us. Annabella you should stay here in Central for the time being his body will probably be brought back within the next few days. You can't leave without her finding out about his death," She looked shocked and as if he had read her like a book he added, ",But she will not have to know who killed him."

She nodded, "Let me go tell who I am here with that I will be staying here for a time."

He nodded to her and walked up stairs to put Arianna to sleep. Annabella walked outside and met with Chastity. "I'm staying here for a few days come and get me and Arianna after The Strong Arm Alchemists funeral."

"Okay keep your head down Anna" she walked off into the night and once more the world grew silent, and the tree's rustled in the wind. She walked back inside and stepped into her sister's room and lay down next to her. That night she dreamed, of the night her family was taken from her.

**Maribel Wood,**

Edward Elric was walking through the thinning wood he followed the faint glimmer of red that had set him off when he arrived at the hill. He broke his way through out into the opening. They were overlooking the Railroad. He looked at the far side of the outcropping and saw a familiar figure. Standing there with his arms at his side staring up at the sky, was Scar. Edward stepped forward.

"So Fullmetal we meet again."

Edward threw his coat to the side. "So it seems Scar."

"Where is Alphonse?"

"Alphonse isn't here I didn't want him to get involved with the wars that seem to be coming."

He began to laugh, "So you finally have a heart I suppose." He turned to face him in the eye his razor sharp glare shined in the moonlight his red eyes piercing through the darkness. ",but that will not save you!" He raised his arm into the air and moved it towards the moon. "Edward Elric your country will soon fall, where will you stand when it is turned against you."

Edward jumped back and put his fists at the ready, but then stood up straight. "When that time comes I will more than likely stand by the people of Amestris. You know very well I don't like being yanked by a leash!"

"Well that still doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." He jumped up into the air and slammed his fist into the ground and ran forward towards Edward.

"Ten O' clock Edward your life is mine." His fist struck the side of Edward Elrics face and the fight was drug into the shadows.


	18. Dinner

**Across The World I Will Follow:**

**Chapter 17: Dinner**

After Winry's scare in the alleyway she ran back to her apartment. She was afraid that someone was following her and for some reason the arrival of that Chastity character. After she arrived in the building she went upstairs to find Khristie sleeping on the couch and Alphonse standing on the patio looking up at the moon. She stepped in behind him and placed her hand upon his shoulder. Alphonse looked down at her and sighed. "I heard that Brother may be in Maribel."

She sighed and laid her head against his cold steel body. "Yes, I had heard that too."

"Betty do you think I'll ever see Brother and Winry again?"

Winry sighed and looked up at the moon._ Alphonse you can be so dense you've known me since birth and you don't even realize that I'm sitting right under your nose. Oh well its better for me._

"I don't know so, but I believe so Al. You will see them again someday." She then walked back into the room and got Khristie to stir. "Hey Khristie," she moaned for a moment and then opened her eyes she sat up and then asked for a hug. ", Go get your best pair of clothes on because you me and Alphonse are going to dinner with my boss."

"Yay that sounds like fun!" She hopped up and ran into the bedroom to get ready. The two spent the next hour preparing for dinner. Khristie put on her blue dress and washed her hair so he gleamed in the post twilight hour moonlight. The two came out well dressed and if Alphonse was able to, he probably would have blushed.

"Well Alphonse I do say it's time for dinner."

The three walked to the diner it was a quaint little city diner. They walked in and she noticed Robert sitting in a booth on the other side of the diner. He was in a brown suit and he stood up and walked over to them he wasn't wearing his glasses at the moment but a bulge in his pocket suggested he was hiding them. "Betty Alphonse, Khristie I thank you guys for coming and joining me for Dinner tonight."

Khristie looked up at the man. "Hello you're the man who came to our house yesterday."

He bent down and looked at her. "Well my yes I am. I like your dress Khristie it is very pretty it brings out the color in your eyes."

Khristie laughed and smiled. "Thank you," her stomach grumbled and she laughed again.

The four of them all laughed.

"Well looks like she's a hungry little girl." Robert took her hand and guided them all to the table.

"Well everything's on me so please order what you want."

Alphonse of course didn't order anything. Khristie ordered Grilled cheese sandwiches and Fries, and both Robert and Winry decided to share a Supreme pizza.

The four talked quite a bit until the food arrived and the chit chat stayed to small portions. "So Alphonse where are you from?"

Alphonse had been staring out the window of the diner he thought he had noticed someone staring at him. He turned to look at Rob. "I'm from Resembool."

"Ah Resembool, I traveled there once on my way from Central, In fact I stayed there for a day in the home of an Automail mechanic named Pinaco Rockbell."

Winry choked. _So that's where I saw him before! He had been to my home once! Good lord I remember! "Betty __are__ you Okay?"_

"Yes I'm fine. Continue please."

"So you know the Rockbell's Robert?" Alphonse inquired.

"Yes well not personally I became acquainted with Miss Pinaco while I stayed there but I really didn't get to know her and her granddaughter."

"That's just very strange."

Alphonse turned to look back out the window and he caught a glimpse of someone with blonde hair. _Winry? No it wouldn't be her, not here._

Dinner went well the rest of the night until Khristie finally started to fall asleep in her seat. Betty got up and bade her boss ado. "Thank you for the dinner Robert."

He blushed and shook her hand, "It was my pleasure. Betty I'll see you at work tomorrow." He said that and then he left. Winry picked up Khristie and Alphonse and Winry walked home.

Alphonse looked down the alley that he had thought he saw the blonde haired woman walk down but he didn't see a thing. They stepped back inside their apartment heading home to sleep. As they did so a dark figure crept slowly behind them and disappeared once more into the shadow. The figure climbed up and onto their balcony and watched as they all slipped into their rooms. Alphonse began to walk into his room and noticed movement on the balcony he walked to the balcony and found only a bird sitting on the edge and then it flew off into the night. So he then closed the door and went to his room to sleep to the next day.


	19. Maribel Revolt Part V

**Across The World I Will Follow:**

**Chapter 17: Maribel Revolt Part V**

"It's ten O' Clock Edward your life is MINE!" His fist slammed into the side of Ed's head pushing him back into the forest. Edward spun to the left grabbing Scar's arm and flinging him towards a tree. Edward followed quickly after slamming his metal fist towards him but instead missing and hitting the tree. Scar had jumped above him and fell upon him knocking him to the ground. Ed did a flip and flew up into the air jumping from tree to tree flinging himself to Scars face kicking him in the face and flinging him into the air. Scar laughed and wrapped his arm around the tree directly behind him and spun around and ran through the air towards Edward grabbing him by the throat and throwing him into the Earth. Edward when the struck the Earth tossed him off kicking him in the stomach and throwing him in the opposite direction. Scar landed back first into the tree behind him. Edward stood up and clapped his hands and placed them to the earth, and from the Earth a snakelike figure rose from it and crossed the gap between Ed and Scar. It slammed into the place that Scar had been but he was too quick for it. He jumped up and landed on the snake and began running towards Edward. He jumped and threw a fist towards his head. Ed jumped and kicked it away. He back-flipped away from his opponent his feet landing on the tree allowing him to push off and fly towards his enemy. In route Edward transformed his arm into a blunt weapon. Scar stood up quickly dodging the blow and grabbing him by his fleshy arm. He spun him through the air and flung him up into the trees. Scar jumped and kicked off from the trees back and forth until he came to just a little below Ed. Ed was caught off guard and Scar slammed directly under him and tossed him even further into the air. Scar jumped up as high as he could and grabbed a hold of him by the shirt. For a moment the two glared at each other as they broke through the canopy and saw the moon which was glowing high above them. The two then began to fall head first back to the forest floor.

Edward quickly reacted bashing his arm into scars head. He flinched but he tried to punch Ed but he caught the fist with his hand and they fought to gain control of the other. Then the two glared once more and pushed off flinging each other in opposite directions as they neared the ground. They both turned themselves quickly and used the trees to their advantage jumping from tree to tree to meet each other in the middle of the wood. Their fists clashed knocking each other back they landed on the ground. Edward fell and Scar ran towards him yelling at the top of his lungs. Ed was laying upon the ground in front of him. Scar thought him to be an easy target but he was wrong. Laying there was a dummy version of Edward he looked around and at that moment a log crashed into the side of his head knocking him to the ground. Ed came from out of the shadows transforming his arm back to normal. He stepped forward. Scar began to laugh and stood up. The two stared at each other in the dark silence of the woods. The wind rustled through the leaves making the same whispering sound that had made Edward search for Scar in the first place. There breathing was raspy and heavy and the two both had wounds all over there body's Edwards shirt was torn to shreds. Ed stood there and glanced at the cuts in his shirt. He ripped it from his chest with one glancing pull as the fabric tore apart. He threw it to the side and his arm shone fully in the moon light. He stood at the ready his right fist back and his left arm up waving for him to come for him. His veins pulsed in his head and in his chest as his body worked to its full potential. Ed's hair was no longer in its kept braid and was scattered all over the place wet from his sweat it flowed in the wind, blocking one of his eyes from view.

Scar watched him and did so as well standing at ready. Silence gripped them until an owl flew just above them blocking the moon from site the wood was completely dark and Scar couldn't even see the Silhouette of his enemy. Then the owl moved and Scar felt a foot hit the back of his head. Scar barely flinched and grabbed Edward's foot and tossed him aside. He ran after him grabbing hold of him once more and pulling him to the Earth. Ed quickly retaliated. He slammed his open hand upon the ground sending an eruption of rocky spikes towards him. Scar fell to the Earth and rolled to the side. He stood up and picked up a spike and threw it add Edward. He jumped from the ground and put his arm up to block it. It fell to the Earth. Ed Ran forward throwing a fist at the face of his enemy Scar caught his fist and slammed the other directly into the side of his jaw. Ed fell to the ground while a loud resounding crack sounded throughout the clearing that they had found themselves in. Scar walked forward as Ed lay on the ground panting heavily watching the blood fall from his mouth. Ed looked up at his attacker the moon shining right behind his head making it impossible to see his face.

"Edward Elric," He pulled his right sleeve back so that Ed could see the Grand Arcanum tattooed upon it. "You've been a great and worth opponent but now you will be returned to Ishbala. I will give you a moment to pray before I return you to where wince you came."

Ed coughed up some more of his own blood and laughed. His voice was cold and tired. "I told you before I don't believe in God." Ed looked up and then as he lowered his hand upon Ed's head. He flung his foot into his leg and knocked him to the ground Ed jumped from the ground and stood to stare him down in the face.

Scar stood up and took his jacket off and tossed it to the ground. The sweat dripping from his brow glowed in the night light that radiated from the moon. He wiped his face and laughed. "Refusing to die, at least I can say you have made an impression on me."

Ed's face was streaked with red. A cut could be seen just above the eye and a bit of blood still dripped from his mouth. Ed turned his head and spat at the ground. "I'm just getting started." Ed clapped his hands and he slammed it on the ground once more creating a long spear. Ed grabbed it and stuck it in the ground and used it to propel him towards Scar. Scar began to run forward and Ed's foot collided with Scars Hand. He jumped off of it and punched him in the face. Scar fell back and jumped forward their fists meeting once more.

"Scar what are you doing here!"

They looked each other in the eye as the two worked to get the other one open for attack. They winced at each other and stared each other in the eye looking each other down.

"I won't answer to the likes of you!"

He fell to the ground Edward fell forward and Scar rolled over throwing him to the ground. Ed's head hit the ground and his nose began to bleed. Edward slowly got to his feet. He wiped his nose and stood up as tall as he could. "Scar I'm done with you now!"

He ran forward Scar mimicking once again the two met in the middle but this time Edward dodged the hit and leaned back and kicked him square in the face. Scar flinched, giving Edward enough time to fling him through the trees and into the area where his army was still searching. His men surrounded him quickly pointing their guns towards his head. Ed walked through the trees and jumped down to Scar. Scar looked up at the sky and stood up.

"Scar your under arrest!"

Scar turned to look at Edward Elric. He bowed and then slammed his hand into the ground a pillar rose into the air. Scar was quickly out of site. Ed ran forward and looked into the air as Scar ran off. "Men get the train ready I need to be on my way to Hiessgart by 3 move get everyone on the train!"

They saluted and moved to prepare everything. He helped them load one of the previous trains to take Armstrong back to Central and he boarded the train bound for Hiessgart. He had placed his belongings in Armstrong's hand closing it at his chest. He saluted the fallen Major that was almost 30 minutes before and now He was on his way to Hiessgart in the dead of night.


	20. Crossroads

**Across The World I Will Follow:**

**Chapter 18: Crossroads**

Morning had come Winry Rockbell slowly stretched and uncovered herself and stepped out of her bed. She stood up and began to get ready. She got dressed in her capris and got her uniform together. She left the room and noticed that Alphonse was stirring. She poked her head into his room. "Hey Alphonse don't forget to go get some supplies just in case we need to leave quickly okay?"

Alphonse turned towards her and laughed. "Okay Betty, get to work."

Winry laughed and then turned to go to work. She walked from her apartment keeping an eye out for any mysterious figures. She didn't see any and arrived to work on time and on schedule with no interruptions. The day was quite brilliant and calls from Maribel said that the revolution was over in Maribel and that the train was running again. The town was very happy to finally get some straight answers from Maribel. She saw Alphonse and Khristie walk over to the convenience store a little after nine and then head back home with a whole bunch of supplies. Around Ten though the train was heard on the edge of town, and moments later it was in the station and the Military unloaded on to the platform.

Winry stepped out to see who was getting off the train and then she saw the one head that she was hoping wasn't on that train. Coming from the train was Edward Elric. Robert was standing right next to her and she dragged him back in the store. "Get Alphonse and Khristie tell them to get their things we have to leave."

He was in shock. "Why do you have to leave so suddenly," he looked at the train, "Are you on the run from the military?"

"In a sense just go tell them to get everything!"

She pushed him out into the road and Winry ran off into the streets. Minutes later Winry found herself walking the streets when she heard Edwards voice. "Betty, Bet is that you!" He began running after her. She saw Alphonse slip behind him to the train Khristie on his back and the supplies strapped to him. Winry decided to make a detour. She ran into the alley as Edward followed close behind. She had to lose him within ten minutes or the train would leave without her. She crossed through the alleys running through crowds as Edward Elric pushed his way through trying to get to her.

"Leave me alone!" Winry cried out. Winry kept running time ticking to when she was going to be left behind. She worked her way around the buildings jumping down stairs and making him follow and then climbing the stairs again to confuse him but he still caught up. Winry didn't watch where she was going pushing people out of her way, but then quite suddenly Robert came out right behind her and got in Edwards way.

"Excuse me Sir but may I interest you in some fine Jewelry?"

Ed pushed him "Get out of my way." Robert followed quickly behind him.

They pushed their way through only a few minutes till the train was going to pull away. Winry looked down at her watch and she was down to 2 minutes. The train station was in sight and she saw Alphonse standing at the very back of the train. She ran and then the train whistle sounded and the Military soldiers were in the way. She worked her way and the train was moving. Edward and Robert were close behind her. The train was pulling out of the station. Winry began to run up towards the train. Alphonse leaned over and put out his hand. "Betty take my hand!"

"Alphonse what the hell!"

"Brother!" But he didn't stop he kept his hand out for her. Winry got close with Ed right behind almost close enough to reach her, but Robert pounced and pulled him to the ground Winry took Al's hand and when she was on board she saw Robert being pulled off Ed by the soldiers of the Military. "ROBERT!"

Winry began to clam up in tears as she realized that the man had sacrificed his freedom for hers. The train pulled away, and they were free to get away.


	21. Gone the Fallen Angel

**Across The World I Will Follow:**

**A/N: I've noticed the numbering problems and luckily the Site allows numbering anyway so from now On I am not numbering the Chapters to stop confusion.**

**Gone the Fallen Angel**

The train had been on the go for nearly an hour. Winry Rockbell was a mess. Her hair was all frayed out and tear stains streaked her face as they stood at the back of the train. Khristie was holding her trying to get her to calm down but Winry had become attached to the man she had only known for 3 or 4 days of her entire life.

"Betty, why was my brother following you?"

Winry realized that both of them still had no clue who she was, but she knew the time was nearing to finally let Alphonse in on who she was. It would only be a little time before her red hair would begin to fade and already blonde was peaking at the summit of her skull. Winry knew that Alphonse wasn't that thick to notice who she was as soon as her hair became blonde again, but she decided to keep it quiet until they made it to Liore.

"Sissy are you gonna be okay?" Khristie was still holding on to the hem of Winry's sand coated capris Winry bent down to her level and looked her in the eye.

"You trust sissy don't you Khris?"

Khristie looked at her and nodded, "Of course I do Sissy."

The time had come she realized the fact was she couldn't hide it any longer. She patted her on the head and stood up and looked at Alphonse. "Do you trust me Alphonse?" Alphonse looked at her and nodded. She looked back down at Khristie. "Even if I told you both that I'm not who I say I am?"

**Central, **

**State Headquarters,**

"Brig. General Roy Mustang Sir?" Kain Fuery walked in. He stood before Roy Mustang waiting for him to answer.

"Yes Fuery?" Roy mustang was sitting at his desk looking over paperwork for the first time of his own free will.

"Sir, The train has arrived from Maribel the funeral for General Alex Louis Armstrong has been scheduled for 5 O' clock this evening."

Roy laughed, "Well thank you Fuery for updating me on the condition." He turned his chair around, stood and walked to his window overlooking the courtyard a few stories below him. ",any word on Fullmetal?"

"Sir I believe that Fuery has no information on him." A familiar female voice spoke from behind Fuery. Roy turned to find a violet haired woman in a military uniform quite similar to Sheska's. "Oh Private Alyssa Vontino," Roy turned to Fuery, "Fuery your dismissed." Fuery and the Brig saluted and he left the room. "Oh close the door behind you."

Fuery walked out and closed the door. At that moment the door shut the woman returned to her true form. "Well Roy Mustang you want to know about the Fullmetal Boy and Hiessgart don't you?"

"You very well know that this is my operation just as yours correct?"

"Roy how conceited are you!" Chastity became furious her eyes began to glow a great white. "You do realize that you are putting on the line more than your life, if this war succeeds they will denounce all rights of the Alchemists believing that Alchemy has brought this nation nothing but pain and misery. They will either banish or kill any of you that try to perform alchemy after the change of rule!"

He turned and faced her. "My dear Lady, you really think that they will care about the ones who fought on their side?"

"They don't care! They will only use you Mustang!"

He laughed, "Then it is my folly that will be my undoing, but I'm not doing this for the glory or for the power or to become Fuehrer." He stood up at his full height and stared her directly in the eye. ", and while we're making accusations," He pointed a finger right at her. "What exactly is up with the girl?"

Chastity laughed she began roaring with laughter. "That is the part of the plan that only I know." The two stared each other down looking for information in each other's eyes in their movements and their stance.

"Tell me Chastity tell me everything. I can easily pull my men out of the equation."

Chastity looked Roy Mustang down and sighed. "It all began 7-8 years ago,"

**Hiessgart, **

"What the hell were you doing attacking a Colonel Mr. Shimkus?" Edward Elric was sitting in Robert Shimkus' apartment. Shimkus was directly in front of him guarded heavily by two soldiers to his left and his right. There were Soldiers to the entrance to the balcony and the front door. Robert had his head bowed.

"You would understand sir would you not?"

Ed looked at him. "Haven't you ever had a feeling that the only meaning of your life is to give yourself up for some purpose you don't understand?" He looked up at Edward and continued talking. "You are the Fullmetal aren't you? You sold your life to the state and now everyday you put your life on the line for some purpose that you don't truly understand."

"I'm not the one being interrogated here Shimkus!" Edward slammed his fist on the coffee table nearly breaking it with his metal arm.

"You may not be." Shimkus looked down at the floor once more, "but you must understand I had a good reason!"

Edward laughed, "A good reason for defying a boneafied State Alchemist such as myself."

"I did it so that girl could be free."

Ed looked him in the eye. He looked deep within him and noticed a spark in his eyes. A spark that he knew was the same spark that drove him. Purpose he knew that the end was coming near for him so he threw aside his chances at freedom so that the girl could be free. "Well you are a brave prat aren't you?"

"I did it because I knew I had no other choice I've lived a full life I was willing to throw it away."

Ed looked at him and realized that even if he asked he wasn't going to get anything from him. He stood up and motioned for his men to follow him. He walked to the door hands in his black coat, but as he neared the door Robert spoke again.

"But may I ask, you were the brother Alphonse spoke of, the one who was fighting in Maribel?"

Ed didn't turn to look at him. "The very same." He continued walking and left Robert to continue living his life. He was willing to give up his life for the life of another. That wasn't equivalent exchange he may not believe of its principle in Alchemy but in life he knew a life wasn't the price for a life.

**5 O' clock Central Cemetery,**

It was a dark day in Central. The sky was weeping for the Fallen Angel Alex Louis Armstrong. Many people were at the funeral for the Late General. The sky was a dense gray, the rain pouring down upon the people present. Armstrong's family, Roy Mustang, and Fletcher and the Two girls closest to the Casket. The reverend stood next to the casket with an umbrella above his head looking down upon a bible.

"And now for a moment of prayer." He spoke with a loud dull monotone deep voice. The part of the crowd that believed in God prayed. Roy mustang just lowered his head staring at the casket of his fallen friend. Annabella was holding Arianna close the two were wearing full length black dresses and their hair tied back in a braid. Arianna was crying into the hem of the skirt of her Dress holding on to it and not letting go. Annabella lowered herself to her level and hugged her throughout the moment of prayer. The rain continued to fall and the sky showed the feelings of the crowd.

After the moment of prayer they lowered the casket to the ground while guns were shot to the sky honoring the fallen comrade, after he was lowered Roy Mustang stepped up to one of the alchemists that was going to seal up the hole. "I'll do it guys go on home." Roy Mustang stepped forward and began shoveling the dirt back into the hole. Fletcher came up to him and joined him returning the dirt to Armstrong's grave. The Armstrong family watched as they finished burying their beloved son. The rain had begun to dissipate the sun breaking through the dusty gray sky. Fletcher came up to Roy as he stood before the grave. A stone wasn't yet placed there but the Mr. Armstrong was waiting for the two to move out of the way.

"Not many Alchemists would dig a grave by hand." Fletcher placed a hand upon the shoulder of Roy mustang and guided him a little ways from the block of stone that would soon be the marker of Strong Arm's Grave. Mr. Armstrong stepped forward and drew a transmutation circle upon the stone. He clapped his hands and figure of Alex Louis Armstrong sitting on a Large chair his head bent down leaning on one of his fists and wings from his back.

"Anyone want to design the epitaph?"

He looked towards Roy but from behind him a voice came.

"Gone may I be the Fallen Angel,

Gone may I be the Fallen Hero,

Gone I shall not go from the hearts of the People."

The adults turned to see a young Ishbalan girl standing with her sister. She was standing up straight now holding on to the hand of her sister. Fletcher looked at her and smiled then turned to Armstrong. "Sounds like a good one wouldn't you agree?"

Armstrong turned to Fletcher and smiled. "I do so agree."

After a flash of light written upon the tombstone were these words.

_'__Gone may I be the Fallen Angel,_

_Gone may I be the Fallen Hero,_

_Gone I shall not go from the hearts of the People._

_General Alex Louis Armstrong_

_B. August 27__th__1883 D. September 9__th__ 1918'_

The two girls stepped forward and laid their hands upon the grave and then walked away. Then the others followed and left was Roy Mustang standing in front of his Grave.

"What is it with this world and my subordinates passing me up in the ranks after their deaths?"

**The Train to Hiessgart,**

"What if I told you I wasn't who I said I was?"

"What do you mean Betty?"

Khristie was staring up at Winry she was holding on to the side of her Capris once more holding on to her. "Sissy you know I love you, you have always been nice to me and no matter who you are as long as you are still you no matter what your name is you are still my sissy."

Winry looked down at her and then turned to Alphonse. "Alphonse, its, its me Winry."


	22. Spark

**Across The World I Will Follow:**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own FMA**

**A/N: I feel like a thanking is ****In**** order, For all the people who have been reading this story I hope you are enjoying it. Please leave a review on your way out and enjoy **

_**Spark**_

**Hiessgart,**

Edward Elric led his men back outside. "Alright I want as many off road vehicles as we can muster! I am in need of arriving in Neuruvia within the next two weeks. Move Now!" His men saluted him and they ran off to begin carrying out his orders. He walked to the train station and sat at a booth there for a moment staring at the tracks going south. Edward Elric stayed there and wouldn't move for nearly an hour, and then he heard a voice.

"Colonel Elric!"

Ed turned his head to see Robert Shimkus running up to him. Robert stopped a few feet behind him staring him in the eye. A few moments passed as the two looked each other down. Edward felt a great since of arrogance from this man, but he knew he wasn't here to start another fight. "What do you want Mr. Shimkus?"

Shimkus slowly crept forward, his steps crawling and not closing the gap between the two quickly. He walked around the bench and sat across from him on the other side of the bench and looked at him. Ed turned his head around and looked him in the eye. "I said what do you want Shimkus?"

"I want to ask you, why did you let me go?"

Edward looked him in the eye silence groped them and Edward turned away, "I may be a dog of the military, but I do have a heart Robert Shimkus," he looked up at the ceiling of the train station. "I too would have given up my freedom for a girl," he turned to look him in the eye. "A life isn't the cost for a life, no matter how much one of the lives in question thinks their life has been used."

Robert bowed his head and nodded, "I understand," he stood up and started to walk when he got in front of Edward he turned and looked at him. He smiled and put his hand out in a friendly handshake. "Take care of yourself Elric; you really are a good man, unlike most of those State Dogs."

Ed laughed and took his hand and they firmly shook and then he nodded and walked away. He put his arms up on the back of the bench and leaned back to wait for his men to come back with the vehicles they would use to try to catch up with that train.

**In Route to Ishbal,**

Silence groped the back of the train. Khristie looked over at Al, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him as far as she could reach. Alphonse looked at her he stared at her for the longest time and then he finally spoke. "Winry, but how can you really be Winry?"

Winry bowed her head and stood for a moment not moving or speaking just breathing heavily. Her hands were shaking. Then Winry turned her eyes to the pouch at her side. She stuck her hand into the pouch digging around for something in it for a moment, after a few moments she pulled out a picture. "Alphonse if you don't believe me then how do you explain that I have this picture?" She put her hand out the picture in hand Alphonse took it and grasped it. He raised it to eye level standing quaking still and silent for a moment more and then a silent gasp left him. Winry only bowed her head.

**Central,**

Annabella and Arianna went back to Mr. Fletcher's home directly after the Tombstone was completed. They rushed home to prepare to get ready to leave. When they arrived Annabella sent Arianna upstairs to get in something fit for travelling and to grab some clothes and to meet her back downstairs in twenty minutes. Annabella dressed quickly putting back on her uniform and placing her weapons at her side. She pulled her Katana out, she walked to a mirror and stared herself down. She moved her body slowly feeling the weight of the sword in her hand. She moved stealthily watching each step carefully and making sure that silence was the key word, after a few moments she bowed to herself and placed the sword back in its sheath on her back. She tied her hair back in her bun making sure that everything was ready. She pulled out a black. She pulled her right glove off with her mouth holding it in place between her teeth. She placed her finger in the cup and a black residue left itself upon the tip of her finger. She wiped it upon her right cheek from the tip of her nose to the bottom of her cheek diagonally from the nose. She repeated this on her left cheek. Then she drew two lines that connected to make a peak just above her forehead. She looked at herself in the mirror her muscles showing through her tight uniform which allowed for quick and easy movement. She then put her glove back on and pulled her mask on over her face only thing showing was her eyes but then she pulled out a pair of black goggles and wrapped them around her head. She was once again Annabella the assassin the soldier the enemy of the State.

Arianna then came downstairs and saw Annabella back in her uniform. "So are you a soldier or something Anna?" Arianna was wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt her hair was pulled back in its braid and she had a back pack in her hand ready to go. Annabella walked over her and stood on one knee looking at her she pulled up her goggles so she could see her eyes.

"Ari, yes I'm a soldier, I'm fighting for our freedom, our peoples freedom. I'm at war with the State and I'm taking you somewhere safe so that you won't be in the middle of the fighting. I may not come home but as long as I know you are safe, I can die peacefully" Arianna began to cry she stepped forward and embraced her older sister. Annabella looked at her and held her close for a moment but then pushed her away far enough so that she could wipe away her tears. "It's okay Ari, someday you'll be living in a country where you will be able to live in peace and not have to fight for what you believe is right." She stood up kissed her on the cheek and then took her hand. The two walked to the front door to find Chastity waiting for them.

"Are you ready Anna?"

Anna nodded, "Let's get her safe."

Chastity took both of the girl's hands and closed her eyes. The wind began to pick up and for a few moments nothing happened, but then one final gust of wind roared through their hair and they were gone.

**Hiessgart,**

Edward heard a progression of trucks pull up in front of the train station. He quickly ran from the train station and found Havoc standing at the door to a truck. He was saluting as he walked down the steps. Ed went to him and saluted back. "Havoc get in, we must make it to Liore before that train can possibly get going again."

"Sir!" Havoc jumped into the truck. He started the engine and the rest of the trucks quickly followed behind. Ed sat in the passenger seat with his legs and arms crossed staring out the window as they drove beside the train tracks at top speed. He had been thinking things over and this girl seemed to be following the same path Winry had mentioned in her letter.

_"Leave me alone!"_

_Winry that's you isn't it? Betty Romero is Winry Rockbell._

He sat there and pondered over it for hours on end. He realized the truth.

_I've found you at last Winry._

**Outside Dublith,**

Scar had made a camp just out of Dublith. He had sent in some of his most trusted soldiers that were in the Militia to go inside and recruit as many men to the cause as they could. It was growing dark and he was expecting Chastity and Annabella to be back at any moment. He stood over his army in silent vigil waiting for the time that he could begin his evening ritual of calling forth them all and praying for their success. Then a gust of wind picked up around him. He stood silently waiting for it to calm and then a voice sounded from behind.

"Scar we have returned." He turned to find Chastity staring him directly in the face. He had to strain his eyes but to her left was Annabella fully equipped for battle.

"Good then for now we wait." He turned and looked back over his people. "We must wait for war to begin in Neuruvia. Since Neuruvia lies down to the southeast and we don't have but a slim border to it to the south if we begin the attack here then Neuruvia will win the war and Ishbal and Neuruvia will turn their resources to help our cause. Then the people will overthrow this government and we will finally be free of the State."

"Like I said before Scar, you make this sound way too easy."

"I know but for now there is nothing we can do we already have resistance all along the railroad when the time comes when enough of the army has been sent to Neuruvia we will cut them in half. With the countries surrounding us many will flock to us to aid us in this war soon Amestris will be under new rule and peace can be restored to this fair land."

**In route to Ishbal,**

Alphonse stared down at the picture that Winry had given him. It was the same picture that he had taken two years ago of Winry and Ed after they fixed his automail after the battle in Liore. Only Ed and Winry had this picture there were only two copies and this truly showed that this woman indeed was Winry Rockbell. "Winry, Why?"

Winry lifted her head up and looked him in the eyes. She began to explain all that had happened the day Ed walked out on her, her life that week or two in Central, and how she had found Khristie she put it all on him only stopping for Khristie to say something or Al to nod and let it all sink in, after a few minutes she finished. "You see I'm sorry Alphonse." Then a horn sounded from behind them they saw a progression of Military trucks. Winry looked at it then realized what was happening. "Alphonse do something!"

Alphonse quickly drew a transmutation circle on the edge of the train but he fell back and Khristie stepped forward and her foot touched the circle. A blue glow emitted from her eyes as a wall of Earth rose in front of The Trucks they heard the sound of breaks but no explosions they were slowed down but they would keep coming. Alphonse looked at her and so did Winry. Winry bent down and looked at her. "Khristie what did you do?"

Khristie looked scared she looked at Winry but didn't say a thing she clapped her hands and a blue sparkle shown in her eyes.

_This girl this 8 year old girl she did alchemy, she's from the streets and she preformed alchemy how. How can this girl use Alchemy?_

**Somewhere in the woods,**

Chastity stood in the silence of the woods staring up at the moon that had just risen from the depths of the darkness. She had her arms crossed looking at it. Then a blue haze bounced off of it. She laughed, "So the girl has finally preformed an act of Alchemy, how nice her power is finally being released will it be enough to save mankind from destroying themselves in this war?"

_We know what you are doing Chastity,_

_We know why you've been sent to Amestris from the gate,_

_The gate doesn't agree with us does it?_

_It's sent you to stop us,_

_You and those brats are planning to destroy us aren't you?_

"Envy, Sloth, Lust, Pride, Gluttony, Wrath you think you will win but you will fail"

_Let me eat her!_

_No gluttony her essence would rip you apart but when she'__s wea__k we'll let you eat her piece by painstaking piece._

_Let me at her so she won't hurt mommy!_

_Shut up you little brat!_

_Envy;__ calm yourself the boy only acts like this as to how he was created._

_Don't tell me what to do I'm the oldest of us all and yet you think you have control!_

_Chastity you will fail I promise you! _

_I will rip you piece by piece and that Bastards son's will pay for it as well!_

"As you will Envy but you will not succeed" A gust of wind blew through the air and then all was silent once more. She looked up at the stars she looked into the moon and saw three colors. Blue, golden brown and green. "Please hurry time is running out."


	23. The Unknown

**Across The World I Will Follow:**

_**The Unknown,**_

_This girl this 8 year old girl she did alchemy, she's from the streets and she preformed alchemy how. How can this girl use Alchemy?_

Alphonse was down on his back staring at Winry and Khristie, Khristie was in tears she was shaking violently in Winry's arms. Way behind them they saw lights and heard noises as the Military and Edward tried to get around the barrier that Khristie had created. Winry was caressing the poor child holding her close and speaking words of comfort into her ears. Alphonse continued to stare at this girl. So much power now he saw what had caught his eye, her aura was intense it glowed brighter than any Al had ever seen before. It would've blinded a normal seer but an Alchemist is used to the powers emanating from a soul. He slowly stood up and stepped next to Winry. "Take her inside let her rest she needs it."

Winry looked up at him worry in her eyes and she nodded she took her inside. Alphonse stared up at the moon waiting for Winry to return.

"Khristie get some rest we'll talk tomorrow okay?"

Khristie nodded, Winry tucked her in their bunk that they had rented and Winry lowered her head and kissed her on the forehead. She stood up after patting her head and began to walk out of the room.

"Winry,"

Winry stopped and turned around, "Yes Khris that is my real name."

"No that's not what I was going to ask you,"

Winry laughed and smiled, "Oh so then what were you going to ask me then?"

Khristie twisted in the bed and turned to her side to look at Winry. "Are you mad at me?"

Winry walked back over to her bedside and leaned down on one knee.

"No, for using Alchemy, of course not Khristie, but don't you worry you get some rest and we can talk more in the morning."

Khristie nodded and then closed her eyes. Winry stood up and began walking out of the room. "Good night sissy,"

"Good night Khristie." Winry stepped out of the room and walked back to the rear of the train to find Alphonse waiting for her. He was still staring up at the moon his hands on the railing he looked into it searching for something but he turned to Winry so he must have not found it. "So you noticed her power to then?"

Winry nodded, "How does a little girl who I picked up off the streets get so much power?"

Alphonse shook his head, "I don't think she got it," He turned and looked up at the moon. "It's like with me and Ed, I think it was always there."

_Khristie had fallen into the grasp of slumber. Falling deeper into the realm of dreaming, she floated on air as she __found herself landing in a meadow deep in the woods. There were eight figures standing in the meadow seven facing one and she could only make out one of the figures and she recognized him as the Fuehrer._

_She stood silent behind them not daring to move for they were deep in discussion._

_"We know what you are doing Chastity, we know why've you been sent from the gate to Amestris,__" The Fuehrer's face stood out in the moon light now as he spoke to the women that was called Chastity which was standing surrounded by the other seven._

_"The gate doesn't agree with us does it?" this time she recognized the voice and discovered it was the Fuehrer's secretary Miss. Douglass._

_"It's sent you to stop us," a tall thin women standing next to a short stubby fat figure spoke her hair was long and black and she blended in with the night because of her long black gown._

_"You and those brats are planning to stop us aren't you?" a figure that very oddly reminded her of a palm tree stood out during this attack she couldn't tell if it was a male or a female so she didn't even try._

_"Envy, Sloth, Lust, Pride, Gluttony, Wrath you think you will win but you will fail" Chastity stood there looking at them with no fear staring them in the eyes she looked at the Fuehrer and guessing by the way he acted he must be the one she called Pride._

_"Let me eat her," the short stubby figure was trying to get away from the tall woman and was squirming trying to go and attack Chastity._

_The woman spoke again. "No Gluttony, her essence would rip you apart but when she is weak we will let you eat her piece by painstaking piece."_

_Then another short figure standing next to the secretary jumped forward fists outstretched. "Let me at her so she won't hurt mommy!"_

_"Shut up you little brat!"__ The palm tree yelled at the child and the child ran back to the secretary wrapping his arms around her._

_"Envy; calm __yourself__ the boy only acts this way as to how he was created." So the palm tree headed figure was named envy she now knew what some of their names were like it mattered._

_"Don't tell me what to do I'm the oldest of us all and yet you think you have control!" Envy turned to the secretary, and held its __fist__ out, ready to fight._

_Pride turned to Chastity and spoke, "Chastity you will fail I promise you." All the others but envy then turned and walked away into the woods._

_Envy stepped closer to Chastity, "I will rip you piece by piece and that Bastards __son's__ will pay for it as well!" Envy then followed his comrades._

_"Child so you have finally awaken" Chastity was staring up at the moon and then turned to look at Khristie._

_"What do you mean Chastity?"_

_Chastity stepped forward and leaned down upon one knee, "You are not a normal girl Khristie __Lyanne__ Turner, in fact you are very special, you have powers that many do not have."_

_Khristie looked down at her hands and she saw a blue glow emitting from the tip of her fingers. Chastity pointed at her fingers. "See how many people __do you__ know that have blue sparks coming from their fingertips."_

_Khristie shook her head, "None," _

_"It's not a bad thing Khristie when the time comes you will understand completely."Chastity stood up and touched her forehead, her eyes glowed a bright pink both Chastity and Khristie's heads rose into the air and the wind picked up around them growing faster and making a vortex of leaves grow around them. Moments passed ant then it grew silent and Chastity was standing looking at her._

_"What did you do?"_

_Chastity shook her head, "I told you child you will understand when the time is right__ and that time is drawing close__ all roads lead to Neuruvia__ everything is tied together everything has a purpose even those who die young they had a purpose everyone is one with the world even though you may die and you may decay and rejoin the Earth everything flows through it everything has its purpose and all those who try to mock its purpose fall and die to it." Chastity stepped away and looked up at the sky once more. "You will understand soon my child, now return to your realm of slumber the time is drawing near the tides are shifting, and it all lays in your hands to bring it all to light." Then Khristie faded and Chastity was left alone._

**Earlier that day,**

_"It all began seven to eight years ago," Chastity was standing before Roy __Mustang,__ they were in his office a few hours before Alex Armstrong's funeral._

_"Seven to Eight years ago inside the gate we sensed something that was amiss on this side of the gate. War was growing greater and it only being a few years after Ishbal we knew immediately what was going wrong. Pride or more commonly known as Fuehrer King Bradley was planning for another go at creating the stone, with Ishbal in shambles there were only two ways that he could get a stone. He had to trap the Elric boys into trying to discover the stone which worked well, but he had a backup plan in case what took place in Liore failed."_

_"Neuruvia," Mustang looked up at Chastity listening very carefully._

_"Yes, being as Neuruvia is a very densely populated nation due to it being in the middle of the dangerous Neuruvian Desert. All they would have to do is force all the civilians into the capital__ and make sure that the circle was fixed and for a very special alchemist to be abroad to activate the array and bring upon the creation of the stone."_

_"The girl?"_

_"Precisely," Chastity stepped forward and placed her hand on his desk. "__,but__ we are hoping this will happen but we want something to get in the way of it."_

_"Edward and Alphonse,"_

_"Yes we've already got a game plan to make sure that it is not civilian casualties that fall. It will be all Military, which is why you won't be going to Neuruvia, and neither will Hawkeye or any of your subordinates that will be needed to try to bring down Central's government during the time of Anarchy."_

_"So are you trying to get Alphonse to return to his body?"_

_"It is on our agenda, but he would have to go to the other side of the gate."_

_"And there is only one way to really open the gate by will,"_

_"Exactly,"_

_"I understand now, Chastity even if the Alchemists become banished; I would have done it for the people I've been working for them since Maes died."_

_Chastity then walked to the door. "The time is coming fast Mustang, the war is drawing near, and you know that when you and Scar meet __in battle more than likely one of you will have to fall." _

_Mustang nodded, "See you when it all starts up then I suppose right Chastity?"_

_She nodded and walked out the door._


	24. Liore

**Across The World I Will Follow:**

** Liore**

It was morning; Khristie awoke to the sounds of a moving train roaring quickly around her. She slowly raised her head looking around to see if Alphonse and Winry were in the room. She noticed Winry lying down in the corner of the room with her head against her knapsack. Khristie looked towards the window and noticed that they were now in the desert. She stretched and crept her way from her bed. She rose stroking her hair and pulling the knots from her long silver strands. She moved to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She lowered her head and looked at her hands she then raised her head and stood there staring at herself.

_What am I? What am I becoming?_

She turned on the faucet and cupped her hands to cat the water. She lowered her head and cooled her face in the soothing comfort of the water. She looked back at herself in the mirror and saw the same figure she had seen for the last eight years, yet something was different, after last night she knew something was amiss, the world was changing around her the world was falling in around her. She walked away from the mirror and slipped out of the room and crept to the back of the train she found Alphonse staring out into the barren desert. "Al, how much longer till we get to Liore?"

Alphonse continued to stare out into the desert holding on to the railing watching the grains of sand moving waiting for his brother to show his face. Khristie walked up next to him and stood next to him. "Alphonse," She turned her head down and looked out into the desert. ", so what I did last night was Alchemy?"

Alphonse stood silently gazing out into the sun watching waiting but then he turned to face Khristie. "Yes, last night you preformed a bit of Alchemy, though it was surprisingly powerful for a girl of your age and your status."

Khristie bowed her head and nodded. She looked at the tracks staring at the ground thinking about what she dreamt last night. She then looked up at Alphonse. "Teach me how to do something could you? Something simple? Like making a flower." Alphonse turned and looked at her and laughed he pulled a piece of chalk from his pocket and drew a simple transmutation circle the same one they had used making Winry's doll so many years ago. Khristie looked at Al waiting for instruction. "Okay now place both your hands on the circle after I put the ingredients onto the circle." Al grabbed a clump of sand from the desert as the train was turning. He placed it on the circle and nodded.

Winry was walking to the back of the train and stopped at the door. She watched as Khristie placed her hand on the ground. The air around her began to grow golden as the alchemy was being preformed. The sand began to mold and form and then Winry recognized the transmutation to be the same one that Ed and Al had preformed for her when they were young. The sand twisted and turned until it began to look like a doll. It grew and grew until finally color began to come to it. It then fell to the ground and the world around them turned silent. A raggedy Ann doll sat quietly in the center of the circle. Khristie's eyes were big in excitement. She was squealing. "I did that! I did that! I did that!" she stood there jumping around. Winry snuck in behind and lifted up the doll. "Well she does have quite the talent. It looks just like the one you guys made for me all that time ago."

Alphonse laughed. "Well yeah I thought it'd be appropriate for her to do something that I know a young alchemist can perform." Khristie went to Winry and she handed her the doll. Khristie looked at it and held it close to her. Alphonse turned to look out at the desert and then he pointed. "Winry take a look at this." Winry took Khristie's hand and they walked to the railing. They saw a sand cloud.

"What is it Al?" Khristie spoke looking out into the desert.

"It's brother. He's catching up, he'll be in Liore at the same time we are. We've got to do something Win."

Winry nodded. "I think I've got an Idea we'll run when we get there. We'll have him search the train and the train will leave while they are searching he'll be off to Neuruvia." Winry turned leaving Khristie with Alphonse. She walked back into the train just as an announcement came over the intercom. "20 minutes to Liore! Liore Next Stop Liore!"

**A ways behind the train,**

The military train was following close behind last night it took them thirty minutes to get around the barrier that had been put in their way, but now they were gaining quickly. Edward Elric was sitting on the ledge of his door with binoculars trying to see how close they were to Liore. "Havoc were gaining, were almost there."

Havoc nodded and he pulled the truck into full throttle. "All engines to full throttle!" he yelled over the radio. "Sir!" The motorcade continued on in its pursuit.

**Liore station,**

The train pulled up Alphonse, Winry, and Khristie watched as the motorcade pulled ever closer towards them, but they had a plan. Alphonse's hands were near the ground the motorcade got close and then he placed it on a circle. A blue light flashed and a quick gust of sand stopped most of the trucks but the one Ed was in, in their tracks.

Alphonse, Winry and Khristie jumped from the train. Ed following close behind. Winry was the farthest in the front Alphonse was behind her and Khristie was in the back. "Winry!"

Winry looked back at him but kept running, but then Khristie stopped in his path.

"Get out of my way Girl!"

Khristie was standing right next to a large stone monument. She looked at it and then she clapped her hands. "You will not hurt my Sissy!" she then placed her hands on the monument. A large bang erupted from the monument as it grew into a great big fist. It leaned forward and slammed hard down upon Ed's right arm. Ed was shocked his arm shattered to pieces he fell to the ground watching as the fist was drug up into the air and placed back in its place. Alphonse stopped and he stared as Winry turned to discover what had happened.

"Edward!" she dropped the knapsack with the supplies and ran to him. The people in the square watched as she ran to the crippled military man. Ed was lying on the ground staring up at the girl.

_Alchemy without a transmutation circle, she's been to the gate._

Winry walked to Ed. "Ed, are you alright." She leaned down and helped him to sit up.

"I guess I've been better." He looked up at her. "Hey Win could you do me a favor?"

She nodded, "No problem Edward it's just going to cost you extra for you know."

He nodded. "Yeah I know." Havoc followed in behind him and had the truck ready to take them somewhere so they could work on the arm. "Okay were all on a schedule so hurry up!" he waved his hands in the air motioning them to get in the truck. Alphonse went and picked up the bag and took Khristie's hand and guided her to the truck. They got in the truck and drove off from the city.


	25. The truth among the lies

**Across The World I Will Follow:**

**The truth among the lies,**

Winry was sitting in the back of the truck with Alphonse, Ed, Khristie, and Havoc. They had pulled the truck to a safe place away from the City so that the others could catch up and they could regroup. Khristie was sitting on the back over the tailgate looking up at the sky watching the clouds lazily roll across its great blue majesty.

_What ,__ how, when, why, who? This power what does it mean?_

_You will know soon enough __child_

Khristie shook her head and curled up in a ball and continued to listen to the talk between Ed, Al, and Winry. "So Winry when do you think that you can be done with my arm?"

Winry had her hands behind her back Ed was looking up at Winry watching her every move. Winry was acting very strange swaying back and forth. She looked at Alphonse and Havoc. "Hey could you guys take Khristie and like walk around and give me and Ed some," she sighed. "Time alone?"

Alphonse and Havoc nodded Alphonse went and picked up Khristie and they got out of the back of the truck. Winry sat down next to him and pulled a near finished arm from behind her back. "It should only take me about an hour to finish these final adjustments and then you'll be back up and running."

Ed laughed, "Once a mechanic always a mechanic but how'd you run around with a nearly complete arm the whole time Win?"

Winry laughed, "It hasn't always been nearly completed, I'd get bored and I'd work on an arm. I thought I might as well keep my skill up so I worked on an arm and lucky for you it's in your size." Ed smiled and so did Winry. They both started to blush and they turned away. "okay well I better get started then." Ed nodded and Winry pulled out her tools. During the time they worked on his arm they heard the other trucks arrive and Havoc tell them to stay away from the truck.

Khristie sat up against a truck continuing to watch the sky as she listened to the sounds of the soldiers checking their weapons. She just watched tuning out the world and thinking about what happened earlier. She looked at her hands and then she noticed Alphonse walk up to her. "Hey Khristie." Khristie murmured a slight, "Hello."

Alphonse sat down next to her. "What's wrong Khristie?"

Khristie continued to look at her hands. "I want to know why I have these powers, what makes me so darn special. What's going on and I just want to know why!"

Alphonse nodded and motioned for her to lean against him. "Take a break Khris were almost to where were going."

Winry was about done with Ed's arm when he spoke again. "Hey Winry," He was staring at the ground. Winry kept working and answered. "Yes Edward?"

He sighed, "About a few weeks ago,"

Winry stopped working, "So now it comes out doesn't it Ed. Yes I'm very mad at you, I loved you and I still do." She was shaking as she stared down at her work. "Why do you think I worked on this bloody arm. The more I tried to hate you the more I worried about you." She looked up at him and tears were dripping from her eyes. She slammed her hands on the table that she was working on and the parts jumped and landed back on the table. "I couldn't stop thinking about you during Maribel, I was so afraid you were going to lose your arm and you'd die." She was bawling. ", and yet the only thing that kept me going was the fact that I knew you didn't want me, so I left I ran far away, but now I guess our paths and the first thing as always I'm FIXING YOUR GOD DAMNED ARM" she dropped her screwdriver that had been in her hand during the whole ordeal she placed her head in her hands and continued to cry out.

Ed stood up and walked over to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder she jerked away from his arm. "Winry, I'm, I'm sorry." Winry began to slow down her crying and looked up at him. "Winry I didn't mean what I said. I wasn't myself I was stressed out from all the work that I was doing, and I felt like you didn't understand."

"I didn't understand Edward because you would never let me in! You knew I love you but you would just sit there tuning it out and thinking I'm just some stupid girl to go home to and play with her god damned emotions! You are just like your father!" she gasped when she said that and turned away. "Ed I, I didn't,"

He was staring at the ground, "Winry no need to apologize I deserved that. I ran out on you just like he did on us." He was clenching Winry senced that he was close to tears. "I walked out on you like he did me and Al and Mom." He looked up with tears in his eyes. "That's why I chased after you all across Amestris looking for you so I could tell you,"

Winry turned around, Ed crawled over to her and lifted her hands up and placed them in his. "I love you," Winry began to cry and she wrapped her arms around him. Ed was crying to and he accepted the embrace and held her close for as long as he could even without his other arm. He turned his head and Winry did the same. "Ed I love you too." Ed and Winry's lips touched the two sat there enjoying the moment. The two were together again.

**The middle of nowhere,**

Chastity was walking through an unknown region near Dublith getting word of the progress of the troops. So far three major cities had members of "The Scarred" working to recruit more men to the cause. She walked and then she sensed a tremor in the flow of the world. She laughed. "It is time," She moved her hands and spun in a circle and she disappeared into the glory of the day.

**The Scarred Camp,**

Scar stood watching over his army with Annabella at his side looking over them all. Annabella stepped away and then Scar heard a whisper. "It is time." Scar laughed. "So fate is beginning to fulfill itself." He nodded and watched knowing that his time would soon come.

**The office of the Fuehrer,**

"Miss. Douglass, get me the general on the line."

"Yes sir King Bradley."

Bradley sat and lifted the phone to his ear. "General, It is time, it begins tonight Kimbley."

A loud roaring laugh sounds from the other side of the phone. "Brilliant." He hangs up the phone and walks out of his tent. He finds himself in the middle of a large oasis filled with thousands of soldiers. Tanks and the like. "Men! Prepare your weapons." He raised his fist in the air. "Tonight we burn Nebald to the ground!" his men roared and cheered all around him.

**The office of Brigadier General Mustang,**

A knock sounded from the door.

"Come in Hawkeye."

Hawkeye walked in back in her uniform she was holding a piece of paper in her hand. "Sir this came In the mail for you."

Roy took it. He stared down at it. "Good, Hawkeye go ahead and go home get some rest." He saluted her and waved her off. He turned to look out the window. "It begins."

**Just outside Liore,**

"Winry Al, take care of yourselves, go to Nebald,if anything happens follow the civilians war is nearing."

Winry nodded she was bowing her head with Khristie at her side. Ed walked up to her. "It's okay Winry, I'll be alright." He wrapped his arms around her and she began to cry.

"Ed you better not die!" she continued to cry in his arms. Ed kissed her one last time and walked back to the truck. He got in and the engine started. Winry stood up and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Or I'll kill you!" She waved and was trying to laugh but all she could do was cry. Ed stood up out of the seat and waved goodbye.

_Is this really just a see you later, or is it a goodbye forever._

They walked away and boarded the train. It left and they were on their way to Nebald. The sun was still high in the sky, but by time they made it to Nebald it would be setting, and the country would be in negotiations for peace, or it could be the beginning of war.


	26. Neuruvia

**A/N I'd like to present**** the final chapter of**

**Across the World I will follow:**

**Neuruvia**

It was nearing sundown Edward Elric had just arrived Nevagland (Knee-vay-glond) the capital city of Neuruvia. When they arrived Ed was summoned immediately to the hall where they were waiting for him to begin discussions of the new peace treaty.

Talk went around and around in circles trying to decide what was to be done. Ed knew that something was going to happen soon. He felt that this was a distraction, to bide time for something bigger. Ed's mind wasn't in the discussion he was just here as a witness. His mind was on Winry who was now more than likely just arriving in Nebald an ancient Neuruvian city on the border of Neuruvia and Ishbal.

They had got to discussing what would be needed in the rights of the treaty like trade routes and who would be allowed into the nation, Military rights and protection and the many other things that needed to be discussed. Ed continued to ignore what was going on and leave it to the ambassador to do the work. Finally the talks were done and it was nightfall nothing was agreed upon and he heard of another attack against military personnel he knew that was going to get back to Central quick, they were more than likely going to use that as an open declaration of war.

**Nebald,**

Winry, Alphonse, and Khristie had arrived in Nebald. It was a nice little desert city. Quite similar to one of the cities in a children's book her mother had used to read to her. They walked until they found themselves a hotel. They took the money that Alphonse had gotten and gotten them a nice hotel to stay in. The night was young but they felt they needed the rest. They lay there selves down to rest and rested the days away.

**A few miles away from Nebald,**

Kimbley stood looking over his army. He was standing tall above them. Then from behind him a voice spoke. "Kimbley,"

"Agh so its, Lust is it not?"

She stepped forward and it was indeed lust she held a small vial in her hand.

"You know what this is do you not?"

His eyes grew wide. "yes," he stepped over and grabbed the vial. He pulled a chain from his neck and placed the vial just below it and opened it. The pink substance oozed out and formed a crystal on the casing. "Finally my power will be complete and I can burn it to the ground." He laughed so hard and stared at the city miles away from them. Lust walked away.

_It has begun, now we will see who is the stronger._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave some nice reviews, I do not know when I'll be able to begin its sequel, Tides of War, A lot is going to be happening so please stay tuned and soon the next part in this Trilogy will begin. I hope you all have a great rest of the summer and I thank you once more for the ones who've followed Ed, Al, Winry, and Khristie from the beginning. **

**Shadow Knight of Oblivion**


End file.
